C4CH0RR05 D3L T13MP0
by Maro The Dark Rabbit
Summary: Los cachorros PAW Patrol estarán planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños para su dueño y líder, Ryder, pero un aparato misterioso encontrado por Tracker hará que los 8 cachorros serán enviados a diferentes épocas de la historia.
1. El Cumpleaños de Ryder

_Hola Chicos, hoy les vengo con una nueva historia, la mas extraña que voy a hacer, incluso mas que mis otras historias, lo digo porque este Fic será de ciencia ficción, espero hacerlo bien, yo digo que si XD._

 _Una cosa que tengo que mencionar es que no tengo ni idea de las fechas de la serie, osea, no se en que año están y tampoco en que día, así que le pondré la fecha que se me ocurra, espero no les moleste, sino pues tendré que modificarla después_.

 _Bueno, ya dicho todo esto, empecemos, disfruten el capitulo._

 **Capitulo 1: El Cumpleaños De Ryder**

20 de Octubre de 2017 - 10:30 AM

Hoy era un día muy especial para los cachorros de los PAW Patrol, pues era el cumpleaños 11 de su dueño y líder de la patrulla, Ryder, y todos tenían planeada una sorpresa para el, solo tenían que mantenerla en secreto hasta que este lista la sorpresa.

Como todos los días, Ryder despertaba a las 10:30 AM, se levantó de la cama bostezando y estirándose, después camino hacia su baño para hacer sus necesidades diarias, luego de eso bajo por el elevador, y en frente del televisor vio a Zuma y a Marshall hablando, solo ellos dos.

-Buenos días Cachorros- dijo Ryder acercándose y agachándose hacia sus mascotas.

-Oh, hola Ryder- dijo Zuma sonriendo.

-Buenos días Ryder- dijo Marshall saludando con la pata.

-Oigan, ¿donde están los demás?- pregunto Ryder al no ver a nadie mas, normal mente estarían todos despiertos.

-Pues Skye y Chase fueron a jugar al parque, Rubble y Rocky fueron con Katie- dijo Marshall guiñándole un ojo a Zuma.

-Si, lo que el dijo- decía Zuma sonriendo forzada mente.

-Me parece bien... Y no tienen algo que decirme?- pregunto Ryder poniendo una mano en su mentón.

-Mmm... Nop, creó que no, y tu Marshall- dijo Zuma fingiendo que no sabia.

-Pues no lo se... ¿Algo sobre el clima o algo así?- dijo Marshall rascando su cabeza.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Algo mas?- preguntó nuevamente esperando al menos una felicitación.

-Na ha, para nada- dijo Marshall encogiéndose se hombros.

-Lo siento Ryder, no tenemos ni idea- dijo Zuma ya sin nada mas que decir.

Ryder en ese momento bajo la mirada, no se imaginaba algo así, estaba decepcionado, y eso que hace un año todos lo recordaron sin ningún problema.

-De acuerdo, como digan- dijo suspirando y poniéndose de pie, luego se dirigió a la salida. -Voy a reparar mi todoterreno, el motor no ah funcionado bien últimamente-

-¿Podemos ayudar?- preguntó Zuma.

-Da igual- dijo Ryder ya afuera del cuartel, después de que levantara su vehículo con la plataforma automotriz, se metio debajo de el y empezó a trabajar, era solo un pequeño problema con el motor, realmente no era nada grave. -Marshall, me puedes pasar la llave de 5/8, por favor- dijo Ryder debajo de su vehículo.

-Aquí esta, Ryder- dijo Marshall entregando la llave.

-Gracias- dijo el chico tomando la herramienta y siguió trabajando, pero se ensució un poco la cara con aceite de motor, no se quejo y siguió trabajando.

-Oye... A que hora estará lista la sorpresa?- le susurro Zuma al dálmata.

-Ni idea, espero que pronto- respondió Marshall también susurrando.

 **Mientras tanto en la Clínica...**

Los cachorros Rocky, Rubble, Skye y Everest estaban con Katie el la clínica preparando todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños, todo tenía que estar perfecto.

-Katie, aquí están los Globos de colores- dijo Rubble entrando a la clínica con una caja de globos de fiesta.

-Que bien, gracias Rubble- dijo Katie tomando la caja de Globos. -¿Rocky, puedes ayudarme?- pregunto Katie abriendo la caja.

-Claro, aquí voy- dijo Rocky acercándose mientras sostenía con sus pinzas un tanque del Helio, luego se lo entrego a la joven veterinaria para ayudarla con los globos.

-Gracias Rocky, por eso eres mi preferido- dijo Katie rascando le una oreja a el mestizo, el cual se sonrojo y saco la lengua al sentir eso, después los dos empezaron a inflar los globos con el helio.

Mientras ellos hacían eso, Skye y Everest decoraban un cartel que decía "Felicidades Ryder!" con pintura Roja y Azul.

-Oye, Skye, ¿tu crees que necesitemos algo mas? Lo noto un poco vacio- dijo Everest mirando el cartel de reojo.

-No lo se... ¿Brillantina de colores?- pregunto Skye poniéndose el pinsel en la cara, al hacerlo se mancho un poco la mejilla con pintura roja.

-Perfecto, me agrada esa... Umm tienes un poco de pintura en la cara- dijo Everest tapando su hocico para evitar reír.

-¿Uhm? Oh, ni cuenta me di, gracias Everest- dijo Skye al darse cuenta de la mancha, luego tomo un paño humedo y se limpio la mejilla, después tomo una lata de brillantina de colores y le hecho un poco al cartel.

Mientras todos hacían sus cosas de decoración, entro al cuartel el cachorro policía del equipo, Chase, estaba cansado pues andaba corriendo.

-Oigan, no encontré nada para Ryder, ¿que le regalaremos?- pregunto Chase jadeando del cansancio.

-¿No me digas que no encontraste un regalo? Esto te pasa por esperar a ultima hora- decía Rubble acercándose mientras miraba molesto a Chase.

-Perdon, tuve que ir de tienda en tienda pero no encontré nada- respondió Chase respirando un poco mas relajado. De repente su collar empezó a sonar, era el chiwawa del equipo, Tracker.

-Chase, no encontre nada que pudiera ser de utilidad, Carlos me quiso ayudar pero no encontramos nada... A menos que quiera este cachivache vudú que me encontré en un cajon jejeje... Ok no, sorry- decía Tracker del otro lado de la llamada, estaba en su Jeep de camino a Bahía Aventura.

-De acuerdo, por si acaso busca en tiendas que de camino acá, no tenemos nada que perder... Creo- dijo Chase.

-Okay, como digas, Good Bye- se despidió Tracker cortando la llamada.

Mientras conducia, pudo ver algo extraño en medio del camino, Tracker no se detendria, pero vio que era un especie de aparato, al estar aun en la selva le parecía extraño ver algo así tirado justo ahí.

Tracker bajo de su Jeep y se acerco a ese aparato, al recogerlo vio que tenia forma cuadrada, de color negro, y con pantalla táctil, al encenderlo pudo ver la fecha y la hora "20 de Octubre del 2017 - 11:05 AM" al parecer es un reloj digital, y parecía estar nuevo.

El chiwawa después de mirar lo por unos segundos, termino llevándoselo, fue a su Jeep y empezó a conducir, despues llamo a Chase por el comunicador.

-Chase, encontré algo que podría servir como regalo, es un Reloj, y se ve nuevo- decía Tracker viendo el aparato.

-Perfecto, ahora ven rápido, te estaremos esperando- dijo Chase del otro lado de la llamada, estaba muy emocionado.

-Por supuesto, ya estoy en camino, Don't Worry- dijo Tracker finalizando la llamada.

 **Mientras tanto en el cuartel...**

Ryder había terminado de reparar su vehículo, así que decidió entrar al baño a ducharse para limpiar el aceite de su cara, también porque estaba sudando.

-Oye, Ryder, iremos con Katie, si nos necesitas estaremos allá- dijo Marshall afuera del baño.

-Como quieran, ahora necesitó estar solo- dijo el chico dentro de su baño, seguía des animado, así que no digo nada mas.

Después Zuma y Marshall salieron del cuartel y subieron a sus vehículos para ir con Katie. Al llegar y entrar al local, se quedaron asombrados de la decoración de Rubble, Rocky, Skye, Everest y Katie, el lugar había quedado espectacular, ahora solo había que esperar a Tracker.

-Wow, les quedo increíble- dijo Marshall mirando el lugar.

-Gracias, lo que sea por nuestro Dueño y líder- dijo Rocky sonriendo.

-Seguro le gustara... ¿Por cierto, donde esta Tracker?- preguntó Zuma girando su cabeza.

-Aun no llega, espero que este aquí rápido- respondió Chase haciendo sonidos de cachorrito llorando.

-Tranquilos Cachorros, todo estará bien, solo tenemos que esperar- dijo Katie agachándose para acariciar a Chase en su menton para tranquilizarlo, este le sonrió por el gesto tan amable.

Después de un parde minutos esperando, se escuchó una bocina de un vehículo afuera de la clínica, era Tracker quien acababa de llegar.

-Hello, Pups- dijo Tracker entrando al local.

-Tracker, que bueno que llegas- decía Chase abrazando al Chiwawa.

-Lo mismo digo, ahora no hubo trafico como en otras ocasiones- dijo Tracker sonriendo.

-Y que paso con lo que te encontraste?- preguntó Chase.

-Let's Go!- respondió Tracker saliendo de la clínica, en eso todos los cachorros hicieron lo mismo, el chiwawa subió a su Vehículo, y tomo el reloj que se había encontrado. -Sorprise!, seguro a Ryder le gusta- dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya, es perfecto, y me gusta el diseño- dijo Chase tomando el reloj.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto Marshall acercándose, pero término tropesando con una roca y derribo a Chase, el cual dejo caer el reloj.

-¡Ay no! Marshall- dijo Chase labantandose, luego tomo el reloj para revisar que no tuviera nada, pero este estaba cambiando los números muy rápidamente, como actualizándose

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención- dijo Marshall preocupado.

-No puede ser, ¿ahora que haremos?- se pregunto Chase poniéndose una pata en su cabeza mientras veía el aparato.

Todos miraron molestos al dálmata, hasta su novia Everest, tenia que tropezarse en el momento menos oportuno, pero en eso el reloj empezó a hacer ruidos extraños, después los números se detuvieron, la fecha que marcaba ahora era "14 de abril de 500 a.c - 02:45 PM"

Ninguno de los cachorros entendía nada, después el rejor genero una esfera de energía de 2 metros de diámetro rodeando por completo a los 8 cachorros, luego hizo una honda de luz desapareciendo junto con los cachorros, solo quedo una nube de humo en el suelo.

-Oigan, cachorros, voy a llamar a Ryder para que... Venga- dijo Katie saliendo de la clínica, sin embargo no vio a nadie cerca, solo estaban los vehículos de los cachorros y la nube de humo.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Donde Estamos?

14 de abril de 500 a.c - 04:37 PM

En alguna parte en medio de la nada, un grupo de Cachorros se encontraban tirados en la arena, estaban todos inconscientes. Sin embargo uno de los cachorros despertó, era el pastor Alemán, Chase, se sentía confundido, no podía moverse, sentía que había dormido por mucho tiempo. Intento abrir los ojos pero la luz del fuerte sol le segaba la vista, eso hasta que escuchó una voz que lo llamaba...

-Chase, despierta...- decía la misteriosa voz, esta tenia un especie de eco envolvente, como si estuviera dentro de la cabeza de Chase, luego esta voz dijo: -Ruaff, cañón de agua!- después de eso, un gran chorro de agua cayo en el pastor alemán, despertándolo al instante.

-Aaaah! Que paso?!- preguntaba el pastor poniéndose de pie, después se volteo y vio que su amigo dálmata Marshall estaba ahi con el cañón de agua activado. -Oh Marshall, que ocurrió?- pregunto Chase mirando al dálmata, luego giro un poco la cabeza viendo que estaban en un especie de desierto. -Donde estamos?- pregunto nuevamente.

-No lo se, estoy tan confundido como tu- dijo Marshall viendo el desierto, lo único que podía ver era mucha arena.

Los dos cachorros se quedaron pensando en donde podían estar, luego se percataron de la presencia del resto de sus compañeros y compañeras, las cuales estaban despertando poco a poco.

-Ay dios, que ocurrió...?- pregunto una Cockapoo mientras ponía una pata en su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

-Skye!- exclamó Chase acercándose a la Cockapoo, esta lo miro y sonrió pero la sonrisa desapareció al notar que había mucha arena.

-Donde estamos?- preguntó Skye preocupada.

-No lo se...- respondió Chase son saber que responder, luego volteo la mirada y vio como la Husky, Everest, estaba en muy mal estado.

-¿Donde... estamos?- Preguntó la Husky muy acalorada, con muy poca fuerza en su voz. -Aquí hace mucho calor...- dijo Everest con sus ojos cerrados mientras intentaba cubrir su cabeza del sol, pues al ser una Husky no podía estar mucho tiempo en el calor.

-Ruaff, bolsa de hielo!- ladro Marshall activando un comando de su mochila, de esta salio disparada una bolsa con hielo, la cual atrapo con el hocico, luego le quito el gorro a Everest y puso la bolsa en su cabeza. -Eso te mantendrá fresca- dijo tratando de tranquilizar la.

-Gracias... Pero tenemos que encontrar un lugar frío, y rápido- decía Everest mientras se retiraba el chaleco, este al estar hecho de una tela mas cálida (como un abrigo), producía mas calor, así que se lo quitó y la metió en su mochila.

-Mejor?- pregunto Marshall dándole un beso a Everest en la frente.

-Un poquito...- respondió Everest poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su pareja.

En eso Rubble, Zuma y Rocky también despertaron.

-Oigan, que paso? Como llegamos aquí?- pregunto Zuma poniéndose de pie, luego se quito el casco mientras bosteza va.

-Chicos, tuve un sueño raro, estábamos varados en un desierto y...- decía Rubble con los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos se percato en donde estaba. -Uy, creo que no fue un sueño-

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto Zuma volviendo a ponerse su casco.

-Eeeeh... Creó que si- respondió Rubble poniendo una pata en su cabeza, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no tenia su casco, luego de buscarlo con la mirada, lo encontró un poco enterrado en la arena, lo agarró y se lo volvió a poner.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de donde estamos?- preguntó el mestizo Rocky limpiando su gorra, la cual tenia arena, luego se la puso nuevamente.

-Nop- dijo Zuma viendo al mestizo, luego volteo a ver a los demás, pero se percató de que unos de sus compañeros faltaba. -Oigan, donde esta Tracker?- preguntó al no ver al chiwawa del equipo en ningún lado.

-Aquí bajo!- se escucho una voz debajo de todos, luego salió una pata del suelo haciendo que todos se sobre saltaran, Chase se acerco y agarro la Pata, al tirar de ella salió la mitad del cuerpo del Chiwawa, Tracker. -Hi- dijo mientras sacaba su cuerpo por completo, luego saco de la arena su equipo, chaleco y sombrero.

-Que hacías ahi abajo?- pregunto Skye sin entender.

-Bueno, pues yo solía hacerlo en la selva cuando tenia mucho calor, cavaba un agujero y luego me escondía, osea que me enterraba vivo, de esta forma no me rostizaba el sol- decía Tracker mientras le quitaba la arena a su chaleco y a su sombrero.

-Tu crees que Everest pueda hacerlo?- pregunto Marshall mientras miraba a la Husky.

-Nop, ella necesita un lugar espacioso, no un agujero- dijo Tracker entregándole su cantimplora de agua a Everest.

-Gracias Tracker- dijo Everest tomando el agua.

-Your Welcome- dijo Tracker pasando una pata por su sombrero.

-Oigan, Voy a llamar a Ryder, esperó que el sepa de esto- dijo Rocky intentando comunicar con su dueño, sin embargo no podía por la falta de señal, después todos intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero ninguno tuvo éxito.

-Esto no puede ser, estamos perdidos, incomunicados, y Everest podría morir en cualquier momento- decía Skye preocupándose mientras caminaba en círculos.

-Tengo una idea, que tal si caminamos hacia allá, puedo ver algo- dijo Marshall viendo algo a la distancia, no se distinguía bien por las hondas de calor.

-Tiene razón, yo también lo veo, podría ser un Oasis- dijo Rubble intentando ver que era. -Que es un Oasis?- preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Te diré luego, ahora vamos allá, Tracker, Marshall, ustedes mantengan fresca a Everest- dijo Chase mirando a la Husky.

El dálmata y el chiwawa asintieron con la cabeza, Everest empezó a sonreír pero el calor la hizo volver a bajar la cabeza.

Luego los 8 cachorros fueron caminando hacia eso tan extraño que Marshall y Rubble vieron, al no tener sus vehículos les era difícil poder caminar bien, y mas con el calor, la Husky solo se iba debilitando con forme iban avanzando, por lo que tenían que darse prisa. Después de varios minutos, una tormenta de arena, deshidratación y cansancio, llegaron al lugar que avistaron hace un rato, pero lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, justo enfrente de ellos habían unas construcciones con forma de pirámides, una de ellas mas grande que todas las demás, y cerca de estas había una gran estatua con forma de león con cabeza de hombre.

-Creo... Que estamos en problemas...- dijo Tracker quitándose su sombrero mientras miraba esas construcciones.

-Parece que si... Vamos- dijo Chase tragando saliva, luego empezó a caminar junto con todos los demás.

Al acercarse mas a esas estructuras, se podían ver unas cuantas personas hablando entre ellas, estas personas iban vestidas con camisas blancas que les llegaban a las rodillas, y con una banda marrón en sus cinturas. Luego estas miraron a los cachorros al percatarse de su presencia, era muy extraño.

Los 8 cachorros se quedaron parados sin saber que hacer, en eso Chase estornudo.

-Salud- dijo Marshall.

-Gra... *estornuda* ...cias- dijo Chase poniendo una pata en su nariz.

En eso apareció un Gato enfrente de los cachorros, el felino no tenia nada de pelo en su cuerpo, y sus ojos grandes le daban un aire un poco aterrador.

-Hola, nos puedes decir en donde estamos?- preguntó Skye acercándose a el gato.

-La pregunta es: de donde vienen ustedes?- preguntó el gato caminando alrededor de los caninos, Chase no paraba de estornudar por eso.

-Nosotros venimos de una ciudad, se llama Bahía Aventura, y queríamos saber en donde estamos?- pregunto Zuma un poco preocupado.

-No conozco esa ciudad, lo único que se es que ustedes no deberían estar aquí- dijo el gato sentándose en el suelo, luego fueron apareciendo más gatos iguales a el.

-Ay no, odio a los gatos- dijo Chase viendo a todos los felinos acercándose mientras tapaba su nariz.

En eso todos se detuvieron y miraron al pastor molestos, Chase trago saliva al ver eso.

-Creo que dijiste algo malo- le susurro Rocky a Chase, este asintió.

Después de eso aparecieron 4 hombres altos, estos llevaban lanzas doradas, las cuales usaron para amenazar a los pequeños caminos.

Chase alzo sus patas al tener la afilada lanza enfrente de el, el resto de cachorros hicieron lo mismo.

-Caminen!- dijo unos de los hombres poniendo su lanza en el pecho de Chase.

El pastor alemán obedeció y fue con los 4 hombres, los cuales hicieron lo mismo con el resto de cachorros, todos estaban aterrados por lo que estaba pasando, ninguno entendía nada, ¿porque no recordaban nada? ¿Porque hay tantos gatos? ¿Que harán con ellos? y lo mas importante, ¿como habían llegado a ese lugar...?

 **Continuara...**


	3. El Faraón

Después de un buen rato caminando, los cachorros y esos hombres que mas bien parecían guardias, habían entrado a un especie de Templo bastante oscuro, en este lugar habían varias estatuas colocadas en 2 filas, una a cada lado del templo, estas estatuas tenían cuerpos antropomorfos pero con cabezas de animales, lo que dejo algo aterrados a los cachorros.

-Esto me esta dando miedo- le susurro Skye a Chase con preocupación.

-Lo se, esto esta muy raro- dijo Chase también susurrando.

Luego de recorrer todo el pasillo de ese templo, llegaron a un salón bastante mas iluminado, en este habían muchas Gatitas de diferentes razas, todas al rededor de un trono donde había un Gato Persa macho, este tenia pelaje blanco y un Símbolo pintado en su ojo izquierdo, dándole el aspecto de un felino imponente.

-Señor, estos perros aparecieron de la nada, y el Pastor dijo que odiaba a los Gatos- dijo uno de los guardias arrodillándose mientras sostenía su lanza contra el suelo.

En eso el Gato Persa bajo del Trono, se acerco y se paro enfrente de los cachorros.

-Digan me sus nombres y sus intenciones- dijo el Gato sentándose en el suelo mientras los miraba profundamente.

-Este, nosotros...- decía Chase pero en eso estornudo, esto producto de la cantidad de Gatos.

Después de eso, fue Tracker el que dio un paso, luego se quito el sombrero eh hizo una reverencia.

-Saludos, su majestad. Yo soy Tracker, el es Chase, el Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Rubble y Everest. Somos Viajeros, pero desgraciada mente nos hemos perdido, no sabemos como llegamos aquí, espero no le moleste nuestra presencia- dijo el Chiwawa con seriedad en la voz, sus compañeros se sorprendieron al escucharlo hablar así.

-Ah, me parece bien- dijo el Gato sonriendo, luego coloco su pata derecha en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. -Mi nombre es Abasi, Faraón de Egipto, les doy la bienvenida, Caninos-

-Muchas Gracias, su majestad- dijo Tracker colocándose el sombrero nuevamente.

-No hay de que, y digan me, de donde vienen?- preguntó Abasi mirando de reojo a cada uno, este se sorprendió de la ropa tan extraña que portaban.

-Somos de Bahía Aventura, una ciudad muy lejos de aquí- respondió Skye dando un paso al frente con voz seria.

-Mmmm no conozco esa ciudad, debe ser muy lejana- dijo Abasi poniendo una pata en su mentón pera pensar.

-Si, muuuuy lejana- dijo Marshall sin saber que decir.

-Como digan, y porque visten de esa forma?- pregunto el faraón.

-Bueno, estos son nuestros uniformes, los usamos en misiones de rescate- dijo Zuma retirándose su casco.

-Y estos de aquí son nuestros equipos, los usamos para las misiones- dijo Rocky mostrando su mochila.

-Solo mire esto. Ruaff Pala!- ladro Rubble activando un comando de su equipo, de este salio desplegada una pala mecánica de excavación.

Abasi no dijo nada, estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de ver, luego sonrió con cara maliciosa.

-Viajeros, les aseguro que su estancia en el Reino sera bastante acogedora para ustedes- dijo Abasi mientras volvía a su trono. -Guardias, lleven a nuestros invitados a la sala especial-

-Si su majestad- dijo uno de los guardias poniendo la mano derecha en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, luego se llevo a los 8 caninos.

 **En "La Sala Especial"...**

Los Cachorros se encontraban hablando entre ellos de lo ocurrido con Abasi, todos en una sala algo grande, esta tenia bastantes símbolos gravados en las paredes: Gatos, escarabajos, buitres, aves, serpientes, becerros, etc.

-Oigan, no se ustedes pero el Faraón parece muy amable- dijo Everest mientras se frotaba la bolsa de hielo en la cara, aunque ahora no estaba tan acalorada como antes.

-Bueno, yo no le tengo mucha confianza, de hecho deberíamos pensar en como llegamos aquí y como volveremos a casa- dijo Chase pensando.

-Ustedes no se preocupen, estoy seguro de que el Faraón Abasi sera amable con nosotros- dijo Tracker sonriendo.

-Y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Marshall.

-De acuerdo, les contare- dijo Tracker sentándose en el suelo. -Cuando conocí a Carlos y empecé a vivir en la selva con el, yo le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, de hecho aun me da miedo. El caso es que una vez no podía conciliar el sueño, eran mis primeras noches en la selva y aun tenía miedo, y Carlos decidió contarme una historia para así ayudarme a dormir, la historia que me contó fue la del Faraón Abasi, el gato mas poderoso de Egipto, era muy serio y estricto pero dispuesto a proteger a su gente. Al principio creí que era solo una historia, la cual me ayudó a pasar las noches... Pero al parecer Abasi si existió, me parece increíble, y a ustedes?- dijo Tracker mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos.

-Vaya, y como termino la historia?- preguntó Rubble curioso.

-Ni idea, me quede dormido a la mitad, I don't know how it ends- dijo Tracker encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no nos servirá de nada- dijo Rocky rodando los ojos, luego miro a la puerta por donde entraron, de esta se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos, era el Faraón Abasi acompañado de 4 de sus guardias.

-Saludos, viajeros- dijo Abasi sonriendo.

-Saludos, majestad- dijo Tracker acercándose mientas hacia reverencia.

-Necesitó que vengan conmigo- dijo Abasi mientras se habría paso entre los caninos, luego se acerco a la pared, después presionó uno de los ladrillos de esta, en pocos segundos se abrió una compuerta secreta de la pared.

-Wow, eso es Genial- dijo Marshall impresionado.

-Si, como ustedes digan, acerquen se todos- dijo poniéndose a un lado de la compuerta.

En eso todos se acercaron a esa puerta secreta, al mirar adentro se veía muy oscuro, tan oscuro que no se veía absolutamente nada.

-Que hay aquí adentro?- preguntó Zuma un poco incomodado.

-Ya lo sabrán- dijo Abasi caminando hacía atrás, luego los guardias se acercaron a los cachorros y procedieron a despojarlos de sus equipos.

-Oiga, que esta haciendo?- preguntó Chase tratando de recuperar su mochila, pero el guardia que la tomo le dio un empujón metiéndolo de golpe a ese lugar oscuro. Luego el resto de los guardias metieron a los demás cachorros.

-Explique esto!- dijo Skye adoptando una pose de lucha mientras mostraba los colmillos, después los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Lo siento caninos, pero ustedes no deberían estar aquí, sera mejor que se queden aquí hasta que sepamos que hacer con ustedes, tengo que proteger a mi gente- dijo Abasi mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, en eso la compuerta empezó a cerrarse.

-No! Vuelva aquí!- grito Chase mientras intentaba salir por la puerta medio abierta, pero fue inútil, esta termino cerrándose dejando a los 8 Cachorros encerrados y sin oportunidad de salir.

-Dejen nos salir! Abra la puerta! Por favor! Ayuda!- gritaron todos con la esperanza de que alguien los escuchara, pero la puerta de Roca solida ahogaba cada sonido y grito de auxilio que emitían los cachorros, dejándolos sin ninguna oportunidad de salir con Vida~

 **Continuara...**


	4. Escape del Templo

-Ya... Habra la puerta...- decía Chase mientras le daba pequeños golpes a la compuerta de roca solida, pues ah estado como 30 minutos intentando abrirla.

-Chase, basta, es inútil, nadie vendra por nosotros- dijo Skye acercándose al pastor para calmarlo.

-*suspiro* y que haremos entonces? No podemos quedarnos aquí- preguntaba Chase poniendo su cabeza EB la puerta.

-Espero que no- dijo Marshall mientras intentaba prender una antorcha con 2 Rocas.

-Y tu que haces?- pregunto Rubble acercándose a Marshall.

-Tu que crees?- preguntó mientras frotaba las rocas, después de unos segundos logro prender la antorcha y llenar la habitación de Luz.

-Vaya, que Listo- dijo Everest asombrada.

-Ryder me enseño a hacerlo- dijo Marshall mirando la antorcha, luego se dio la vuelta y vio que detrás de el había una gran pared con los mismos símbolos y dibujitos que habían en la sala anterior.

-Saben, me gustaría saber como llegamos aquí- dijo Zuma cabizbajo.

-Lo mismo digo, me pregunto como es que estamos en este lugar- dijo Rocky dándole palmadas a Zuma en la espalda.

Después todos se quedaron en silencio, todos se miraban unos a otros sin saber que decir, pero el chiwawa del equipo, Tracker levanto la mirada con una expresión de sorpresa.

-El reloj... Ese Reloj Digital nos trajo aquí!- dijo Tracker poniéndose de pie.

-Si... Eso es, el Reloj nos trajo desde Bahía Aventura hasta acá!- dijo Chase sonriendo.

-Genial, ahora tenemos que usarlo para volver a Bahía aventura!- dijo Skye haciendo una voltereta.

-Si, eso debe ser, donde esta el Reloj, Tracker?- preguntó Marshall feliz.

-Esta en... Mi mochila...- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, todos lo miraron con cara de "ya valiste Verdura"

-Tracker, me dan ganas de estrangularte- dijo Rocky gruñendo.

-I'm Sorry, no sabía que eso paso, no me culpen :1- se cruzó de Patas enojado.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos dos objetivos, 1: salir de aquí, y 2: recuperar nuestros equipos- dijo Zuma explicando el plan.

-Si claro, y como saldremos de aquí?, esa Puerta creo que esta hecha de Granito- dijo Rubble mirando la puerta, luego se dio la vuelta y vio como en el donde de la sala había otra puerta exactamente igual. -Eso ya estaba ahi?-

Marshall miro a donde señaló Rubble, al acercarse y alumbrar con la antorcha se logro ver que efectivamente, era una puerta exactamente igual.

-Como es que no la vimos?- pregunto Everest.

-Tal vez porque esta oscuro?- dijo Skye señalando el resto de la habitación.

En eso Everest le soltó un sape a Skye el la cabeza, esta se empezó a acariciar a dolorida.

Luego de eso, Chase se acercó a la Puerta, después empezó a olfatear la d un lado a otro, y luego de unos segundos se separo de la puerta y apretó uno de los ladrillos, la gran puerta se abrió dando paso a otra habitación.

-Vaya, eso estuvo súper Cool- dijo Zuma sonriendo.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Chase entrando a ese lugar oscuro, el resto de cachorros hicieron lo mismo e ingresaron sin saber que habría del otro lado.

-Esto parece un pasillo muy largo- dijo Rubble caminando detrás de Chase.

-Creo que si- dijo Marshall viendo los muros de ese pasillo, luego volteo a ver a Everest. -Evi, te sientes bien?-

-Eh? Si, ya no estoy tan acalorada como hace rato, supongo que es porque llevamos bastante rato aquí- respondió la Husky sonriendo.

-Espero salir de aquí pronto- dijo Marshall suspirando.

Los 8 cachorros estuvieron como 10 minutos caminando, después terminaron llegando al final del pasillo, donde había otra puerta igual a las anteriores, Chase procedió a Olfatear la para buscar el pasaje, al encontrarlo lo precio no y la puerta se abrió, los cachorros quedaron maravillados con todo lo que había dentro.

-Santa madre de Arceus- dijo Rocky quitándose la gorra.

Dentro de aquel lugar estaba repleto de todo tipo de riquezas, Oro puro, joyas valiosas, etc etc etc.

-Vaya, nunca había visto tanto oro- dijo Skye pasando su pata por una estatua dorada, esta estaba lleno de polvo. -Aunque tampoco lo había visto tan sucio-

-Tal vez olvidaron que lo tenia, esta muy polvoriento- dijo Tracker tomando una copa dorada, pero de esta salio un escarabajo, así que mejor termino tirándola.

-Dudo que lo hayan olvidado- dijo Marshall viendo un sarcófago apoyado en una pared.

-Creo que es una cripta, los faraones las usaban para que sus cadáveres pasen a mejor vida- dijo Everest sentándose enfrente del sarcófago.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Marshall.

-Una vez vi un documental egipcio con Jake, estuvo Súper aburrido, pero creo que esto de las criptas se me quedó pegado- respondió Everest girando la cabeza.

-Si es así entonces no debemos tomar nada, por respeto a quien quiera que este en ese sarcófago- Dijo Zuma mirando el sarcófago, luego volteo a ver a Rocky, el cual ya se estaba guardando unas cosas de valor en sus bolsillos del chaleco. -Rocky, deja eso-

-De acuerdo- dijo Rocky sacando todo de sus bolsillos y poniéndolos en su lugar. -amargado- susurro.

En eso se logro ver una luz atrás vez de una fisura en una pared, Rocky se acerco y vio por esa fisura, del otro lado se veía otra cámara iluminada con antorchas.

-Que vez Rocky?- preguntó Chase.

-Creo que es otra sala como esta- respondió apoyándose en el muro, de repente se empezó a escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose, al final el muro donde estaba Rocky termino cayendo abajo, levantando mucho polvo y haciendo mucho ruido. -Auch-

-Vaya, ese muro debió ser muy viejo para que se rompiera fácilmente- dijo Skye saliendo de la habitación, ahora se encontraba en una aun mas grande.

-Ya me harte de estas habitaciones- dijo Zuma ayudando a Rocky a levantarse.

-Yo igual- dijo Rocky mareado.

-Sr Abasi, que haremos con esos perros?- se escucho una voz viniendo de un pasillo cerca de ahi.

-Solo dejarlos donde están, son una amenaza para Egipto- se escuchó otra voz del mismo lugar.

-Chicos, queden se detrás de mi, tengo un Plan- susurro Chase, todos le hicieron caso y se quedaron detrás del pastor.

-Y que haremos con estas mochilas tan raras?- pregunto el guardia entrando a la habitación con todos los equipos de los cachorros.

-Deja los en la cripta, es mejor olvidar que estuvieron aquí- dijo el faraón Abasi entrando al lugar, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Chase enfrente de el.

-Saludos su majestad- dijo Chase con tono serio.

-Como es que salieron de la cámara secreta?- pregunto el faraón.

-Eso no importa, solo demos nuestros equipos y deje nos ir *estornudo* por favor- respondió Chase moviendo la nariz.

-Y que si no lo hago?- preguntó con tono desafiante.

En eso Chase se paro en 2 patas y empuñó con las delanteras un Cetro dorado, este era como un bastón con la figura de un Sol en la parte superior.

-Tengo algo que no dudaré en usar, sera mejor que nos deje ir, ahora- dijo Chase apuntándole al faraón con el cetro.

-No... Como obtuviste el cetro sagrado de Ra?- preguntó Abasi dando unos paso atrás.

-Solo deje nos ir y nadie saldrá herido- dijo Chase serio.

-Esta loco?- preguntó Everest.

-Si- respondió Marshall asustado.

En eso Abasi suspiro y bajo la cabeza, luego respondió con tono molesto: -de acuerdo, los dejaremos libres, guardia, devuelva le sus mochilas a la caninos- ordeno el faraón.

El guardia procedió a darle a cada uno su equipo correspondiente, nada fuera de lugar.

-Gracias, ahora muévase- exigió Chase.

El faraón y el guardia se movieron a un lado, todos los cachorros salieron corriendo por el pasillo.

-Chase, estas demente!- dijo Skye corriendo a un lado del pastor.

-Lo se!- grito Chase sonriendo.

Luego los 8 salieron del templo, ahora estaban en el exterior con el fuerte sol cayendo en ellos.

-Miren, aquí esta el reloj!- dijo Tracker sacando el aparato de su mochila.

-Genial- dijo Chase tomándolo, al encenderlo vio como los números seguían cambiando.

-Que cosa tan Rara- dijo Rocky mirando el objeto.

Luego de eso salieron muchos mas guardias del templo, todo estos rodearon a los cachorros.

-No tienen salida, devuelvan lo que no les pertenece- exigió Abasi acercándose a los cachorros.

En eso Chase procedió a levantar el Cetro de Ra hacia el cielo, al principio no ocurrió nada, pero en pocos segundos se empezó a oscurecer el cielo, se estaba haciendo de noche en pleno día.

-Ala madre- susurro Chase al ver lo que ah causado.

-No, que han hecho? Ahora tendremos oscuridad eterna por su insolencia!- decía el faraón con mucha Furia.

Después de eso se empezó a escuchar un sonido bastante débil, era el Reloj, el cual se había detenido, la fecha que ahora marcaba era "7 de Septiembre de 10,000 a.c - 10:37 AM"

-Adiós Faraón, hasta nunca- dijo Chase sonriendo, después el reloj género una esfera de energía alrededor de los 8 cachorros, después todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Después de eso el cielo volvió a aclararse, volvía a hacerse de día, el Faraón se quedo petrificado por lo que había visto, luego suspiro y cerro los ojos.

-Odio a los perros- susurro en voz baja.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Que Frío Hace Aquí!

7 de Septiembre de 10,000 a.c - 10:37 AM

En medio de una espesa neblina, una gran tormenta nevada azotaba un bosque dejando todo completamente cubierto de fría nieve, pero en medio de esa tormenta, una esfera de Energía aparece de la nada, dejando a 8 Cachorros tirados en ese Suave y frío suelo.

-Aaaah!! Que Fríos Hace Aquí!!- dijo el dálmata Marshall tiritando de lo helado que estaba.

-Dios, antes estábamos en un lugar Caluroso y ahora frío- se quejó Skye mientras intentaba calentarse frotando sus patas de sus hombros hasta sus codos.

-Siii, Nieve!!- grito Everest mientras se revolcaba en la nieve.

-y a todo esto, donde estamos?!- pregunto Rocky al no ver nada mas que nieve nieve nieve y más nieve.

-Ni idea- dijo Zuma caminando en círculos, en eso término tropezando con Rubble.

-Hey, quien me cayo encima?- pregunto el Bulldog.

-Fui yo, perdón- respondió el labrador poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Rubble a levantarse.

-Pups, me estoy Muriendo de Frío!- dijo Tracker abrazándose a si mismo.

En pocos segundos todos los cachorros se reunieron, sin embargo era difícil verse entre si por la tormenta.

-Oigan, donde esta Chase?- preguntó Skye al no notar al pastor.

-No lo... Sa-sa-sabemoooos- dijo Marshall temblando, en eso Everest se acercó y le puso su abrigo al dálmata.

-Toma Amor, eso te servirá- dijo Everest acomodando le su chaleco.

-Fuuuu... Gra-Gracias- agradeció Marshall tocando su nariz con la de Everest.

-Oigan, vengan todos para acá!- grito alguien a lo lejos, era la voz de Chase.

-Chase? Donde estas?- pregunto Rocky sin ver a nadie.

-Siganme!- exclamo Tracker caminando de frente, en eso todos empezaron a seguirlo.

-Es por aquí!- grito Chase nuevamente guiando a todos con su voz, en un momento todos se reunieron en donde estaba el pastor, enfrente de una caverna algo espaciosa, un lugar perfecto para refugiarse de la tormenta.

-Si que esta Helado- dijo Rocky entrando a la cueva, dentro de esta habían unas cuantas herramientas de piedra, Pieles de animales, y los restos de lo que parecía ser una fogata.

-Como encontraste este lugar?- pregunto Zuma viendo los muros de la cueva, todos tenían unos cuantos dibujos de personas, animales, manos plasmadas, etc etc etc.

-Pues... Ryder una vez me dijo que se llegaba a perderme, tenia que buscar Refugio, y eso fue lo que hice al notar que había una tormenta.

-Oww eso mismo me dijo Jake a mi, porque no se me ocurrió?- preguntó Everest confundida.

-Tal vez porque estabas muy ocupada cuidando a tu novio- dijo Skye mirando como Marshall aun tenia el chaleco abrigo de la Husky.

-Chicas, dejen de pelear- dijo Tracker poniéndose en medio de las dos hembras. -Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es saber como funciona esta cosa- saco de su mochila el Reloj Digital (máquina del tiempo).

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Chase tomando el reloj, luego se lo entrego a Rocky. -Crees poder saber como funciona?-

-Veré que puedo hacer- dijo Rocky tomando el Reloj, al analizarlo, pudo ver la fecha que avían visto anteriormente "7 de Septiembre de 10,000 a.c - 10:42 AM", era la unica fecha que marcaba, ahora no salían otros números al azar como la anterior vez. Rocky no quiso tocar el aparato mas de la cuenta, no vaya a ser que deje de funcionar y no puedan volver a su época.

-Y bien?- pregunto Marshall mirando a Rocky.

-Supongo que... No puedo hacer nada- respondió el mestizo apenado mientras le entregaba el Reloj a Chase.

-No... Y entonces que haremos?- preguntó Rubble haciendo sonidos de cachorrito.

-No lo se, es tecnología muy avanzada, ni en nuestra época puedo hacer nada- dijo Rocky sin saber que mas decir, solo bajo las orejas y suspiro.

-Y si vamos al año 3000 y usamos la tecnología del futuro para poder repararla sin riesgo?- pregunto Everest dando sin saber una buena idea.

-Si! Deberíamos hacerlo!- dijo Marshall abrazando a Everest.

-Mande?- pregunto la Husky sin entender.

-Esa idea podría funcionar- dijo Rocky felizmente. -Pero el único problema es que esta cosa saca fechas al azar, por lo que seria difícil- termino bajando las orejas nuevamente.

-Bueno, al menos así podremos tener aventuras en todas las épocas en donde vayamos- dijo Skye tomándolo por el lado bueno.

-A ver, un Faraón desquiciado casi nos Mata sofocados en una cámara de granito, ¿como carámbanos eso sera una Aventura? Aparte de que no tenemos ni idea de donde estamos ahora- dijo Chase cruzando las patas mientras miraba la salida de la cueva.

-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Skye sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Chicos, cambiando de tema... Cuando vamos a comer algo?- preguntó Zuma mientras ponía sus patas en su estomago.

-Si cierto, no hemos comido nada desde esta mañana... Bueno, no hoy, sino que la mañana del futuro donde estábamos y... Ya me confundí- dijo Rubble rascando su cabeza.

En eso se pudo ver como la tormenta estaba cesando, ahora que estaba mas calmada, ya podían salir de su pequeño refugio.

-Iré por algo de comer, ustedes queden se aquí- dijo Everest caminando a la salida.

-Espera, no puedes ir, no sabemos que tanto te puedas encontrar- dijo Marshall deteniendo a su novia.

-Tranquilo, yo solía hacerlo cuando vivía en el ártico- dijo Everest saliendo de la cueva, esto mientras veía los copos de nieve caer.

-Deja la, es la unica que sabe lo que hace- dijo Chase poniendo una pata en el hombro de Marshall.

-De acuerdo, puedes ir, Evi- respondió el dálmata felizmente.

Y así Everest se alejo de la cueva en busca de comida, revisando Arboles, arbustos, y lo único que encontraba eran moras y bayas, solo eso, y para nada las suficientes para los 8 cachorros.

-Dios, no encuentro nada que valga la pena- se dijo a si misma mientras se sentaba en el suelo y veía lo que había recolectado. De repente, se escucho un Gruñido algo aterrador a las espaldas de la Husky, Everest miro hacia atrás con miedo de lo que se pudiera encontrar.

Justo detrás de ella había una depredador cuadrúpedo, este era como un lobo, pero tenia unos rasgos que lo asemejaban a un Husky, este gruño nuevamente y se abalanzó contra Everest.

-No!- grito saltando a un lado esquivando el ataque del depredador, Después tomo una rama del suelo y la uso para golpear al misterioso Cánido.

-Aaaaarrrr!!- se quejo mientras ponía una garra en donde Everest le había golpeado. -Hembra Mala... Hirió a Kraw- dijo a duras penas.

-Kraw?- pregunto Everest sin entender.

-Hembra mala lastimar a Kraw... Ahora Kraw lastimar a Hembra mala- dijo mientras se ponía de pie adoptando una pose de lucha.


	6. Un Amigo Prehistórico

-Hembra mala lastimar a Kraw... Ahora Kraw lastimar a Hembra mala- dijo mientras se ponía de pie adoptando una pose de lucha.

-Ay no, como me metí en esto?- se preguntó Everest mientras empuñaba la rama con la que golpeo al lobo.

En eso el lobo se abalanzó nuevamente contra Everest, esta coloco la rama entre las fauces del lobo, sus colmillos afilados iban rompiendo la rama con mucha facilidad. Cuando el lobo logro romper la rama, acerco su hocico a la cara de la Husky, esta reaccionó dándole una patada en el pecho, el lobo retrocedió poniendo su pata en la zona donde Everest le había pateado.

-Hembra mala... Ser muy fuerte...- jadeo con dificultad.

-Por favor, Basta- dijo Everest retrocediendo con miedo.

El lobo se puso de pie como pudo, luego miro a Everest con curiosidad.

-Que ser Hembra Mala?- pregunto girando la cabeza a un lado.

-Pues... Yo soy una Husky, yo no quiero problemas, por favor no me ataques- respondió Everest con la voz entrecortada, como si fuera a llorar.

-Kraw no lastimar a Hembra mala?- se preguntó el lobo confundido.

-No... Yo solo estoy buscando comida para mis amigos- dijo Everest bajando las orejas mientras una lágrima escurría de su ojo.

-Uh? Hembra mala buscar comida para amigos?- pregunto Kraw acercándose a la Husky.

-S~Si... Hembra mala buscar comida para amigos... Amigos tener hambre- dijo Everest intentando imitar el vocabulario de Kraw.

-Kraw poder ayudar a Hembra mala... Kraw conseguir comida- dijo el lobo felizmente, esto mientras le daba una lengüetada a Everest en la mejilla.

-Eww- dijo Everest limpiando su mejilla, luego miro a Kraw sorprendida. -quieres... ayudar?-

-Si! Kraw ayudar a buscar comida para amigos de Hembra mala!- respondió el Lobo sonriendo, al hacerlo se podían ver sus colmillos afilados, a los lados tenia dos que sobresalían por lo grandes que eran. Eso solo hizo que Everest se aterrará mas. -Cual ser el nombre de Hembra mala?- preguntó Kraw con curiosidad.

-Eeeeh... Hembra mala llamarse... Everest- respondió la Husky tragando saliva.

-Kraw ahora ser amigo de Everest, Everest necesitar comida para amigos, Kraw conseguir comida!- dijo el lobo emocionado, luego empezó a acariciar a Everest con su pelaje.

-¿Amigo?- preguntó Everest sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-Si... Kraw no tener amigos... Pero Ahora Kraw tener Amigos!- dijo el lobo con tristeza, pero luego sonrió feliz.

-Ya veo... Pues creo que podemos ser amigos... Supongo- dijo Everest sonriendo nerviosa.

-Que bien! Ahora ir por comida para amigos de Everest!- dijo Kraw mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba caminando, Everest empezó a seguirlo un poco insegura.

Después de un buen rato incomodo caminando, los dos llegaron a una Zona llena de arbustos cubierta de nieve, los cuales tenían frutas exóticas nunca antes vistas, o mas bien extintas.

-Comida suficiente para amigos de Everest- dijo Kraw tomando las frutas con su hocico y poniéndolas enfrente de Everest.

-Wow, gracias- dijo Everest tomando una de ellas, luego le dio una mordida, su sabor era muy peculiar: entre ácido y Dulce. -Es delicioso, me gusta!- dijo sonriendo le a Kraw.

-Kraw estar feliz de ayudar- dijo Kraw sonriendo, luego metió su hocico al arbusto para tomar una fruta que estaba hasta adentro, pero termino clavándose una espina en su nariz. -Aaarrr!!- gruño mientras intentaba sobarse pero al hacerlo le dolía mas.

-Ay no, Dejame verte- dijo Everest acercándose a Kraw y tomándolo del mentón para ver su nariz, luego le quito la espina con la otra pata, calmando el dolor del lobo.

-Everest Ayudar a Kraw, Kraw estar agradecido- dijo el lobo contento de ya no sentir dolor.

-De nada, y tu también me ayudaste a conseguir comida, y... Bueno, Everest estar agradecida- dijo Everest cerrando los ojos complacida, luego se puso de pie cargando su mochila con las frutas que había recolectado junto con su nuevo amigo.

 **Mientras tanto en la cueva...**

Marshall se encontraba caminando en círculos, muy muy preocupado por su novia Everest.

-Everest ya se tardo, estará bien?- preguntó el dálmata revisando la salida de la cueva sin ver a su novia en ningún lado.

-Ya Marshall, tienes que esperar, recuerda que de todos nosotros, Everest es la mas salvaje, seguro estará mas que bien- dijo Zuma detrás del dálmata, este solo lo miro cabizbajo.

-y si a Everest le paso algo malo?- preguntó Marshall mientras se acercaba a Zuma.

-No lo se, pero espero que no- respondió Zuma suspirando.

-Chicos, vengan a ver esto!- exclamo el mestizo Rocky del otro lado de la cueva con el reloj.

-Que ocurre?- preguntó Chase acercándose.

-Mira- dijo el mestizo mostrando le el reloj al pastor, el aparato estaba cambiando las fechas una vez mas, y todas al azar.

-Wow, es como lo que paso en Egipto, recuerdo que los números estaban cambiando así- dijo Rubble asombrado.

-Eso significa que tenemos que tener suerte para que salga nuestra época?- preguntó Skye algo preocupada.

-Parece que si- respondió Tracker quitándose su sombrero.

-Lo siento chicos, yo tuve la culpa de que esto pasará- dijo Marshall con tristeza.

-Vamos Marshall, tampoco es para tanto, si, tu fuiste quien tropezó y lo descompuso, pero no es momento de pensar así- dijo Chase rodeando al dálmata para abrazarlo.

-Vaya ánimos me das- dijo Marshall rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, ahora lo que hay que hacer es esperar a que este reloj se detenga, y rezar para que sea nuestra época- dijo Rocky apagando el reloj, después suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-Chicos, ya llegue!- grito alguien afuera de la cueva, era Everest, la cual venia acompañada.

-Everest!- dijo Marshall saliendo de la cueva para abrazar a la Husky. -que bueno que llegas-

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Everest sonriendo.

-Creí que algo malo te había pasado, que bueno que estas bien- dijo Marshall besando a Everest en los labios, pero algo detrás de Everest le llamó la atención, un lobo sonriendo con los dientes muy afilados.

-Marshall, quiero presentarte a Kraw, me ayudó a conseguir comida para todos- dijo Everest separándose del dálmata, dejando que el lobo se acercara.

-Yo ser Kraw- dijo Kraw con una sonrisa muy aterradora, eso con sus ojos de psicópata.

-H~Hola... Kraw- dijo Marshall sintiéndose intimidado del imponente lobo prehistórico~


	7. Kraw tener amigos :3

**_Chicos, el capitulo de hoy fue hecho en colaboración con Marcogalmich, así que les agradecería que vayan a felicitarlo por el trabajo bien hecho, gracias amigo._**

-Yo ser Kraw- dijo Kraw con una sonrisa muy aterradora, eso con sus ojos de psicópata.

-H~Hola... Kraw- dijo Marshall sintiéndose intimidado del imponente lobo prehistórico.

-Kraw estar feliz de tener amigos!- dijo el Lobo dándole una lamida a Marshall en la cara.

-Eww- se quejo mientras miraba a Everest, esta se encogió de hombros sonriendo nerviosa.

En eso el resto de cachorros salieron de la cueva en la que estaban, Chase se coloco enfrente de Marshall, quedando cara a cara con el Lobo, esto mientras le apuntaba con el Cetro sagrado de Ra.

-No le vayas a hacer daño a mis amigos- dijo Chase empuñando su arma, mientras miraba al lobo

-Kraw no entender- dijo Kraw como un cachorrito pequeño diría al ver algo que nunca había visto.

-Chase, tranquilo, es un amigo, ahora baja eso- dijo Everest bajando la pata de Chase junto con el cetro.

-Ok... Hola Kraw- dijo Chase aun con una expresión indiferente.

-Yo ser Kraw!- dijo el Lobo contento, luego se abalanzó contra el pastor y empezó a lamerle la cara.

Unos minutos después...

-Oh por dios, esto es deliciosos!- decía Zuma mientras se comía una de las frutas que Everest había traído.

-Wow, ojalá tuviéramos de estas en Bahía Aventura- dijo Skye degustando la fruta.

-Si, esta mas rico que la pizza- añadió Rubble DEVORANDO la fruta, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Mmmm esta sabroso, me bañaría todos los días con tal de comer de estas siempre- decía Rocky masticando.

-Vaya, en donde las encontraron, Everest y Kraw?- preguntó Tracker con el hocico lleno.

-Kraw encontrar frutas en arbustos- respondió el lobo felizmente.

-Saben bien, y ustedes como se conocieron?- pregunta Chase con la mitad de una de las frutas en su pata.

-Pues me atacó, intento matarme, y luego nos hicimos amigos- respondió Everest sonriendo.

-Kraw no haber visto a nadie igual a Everest, ahora Everest ser amiga de Kraw- decía el Lobo mirando a la Husky.

-Si, ahora somos amigos- dijo Everest abrazando a Kraw, este sonrió nuevamente mostrando su par de Colmillos enormes.

-Ese lobo me da miedo- le susurra Rubble a Marshall un poco aterrado.

-Ah mi igual, espero no estar aquí mucho tiempo- respondió Marshall un poco incomodado.

Luego de eso se empezó a escuchar un sonido proveniente de la mochila de Rocky, este la revisó y vio que el reloj estaba avanzando mas lento... Como deteniéndose.

-Cachorros, creo que es el momento de irnos- dijo Rocky poniéndose de pie.

-Que?... Amigos irse?- preguntó Kraw un poco confundido.

-Si Kraw, nosotros no somos de por aquí... Me temo que tenemos que irnos- respondió Everest mirando al lobo.

-Pero... Entonces Kraw estar solo- dijo el lobo bajando la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, puedes tener mas amigos, solo no ataques a nadie por la espalda- dijo Everest abrazando a Kraw.

-Kraw estar Triste...- dijo Kraw alzando su hocico para dar un aullido. -Auuuuuuuuuhhhhhh~-

 _(Awwww pobresito :"3)_

-Vamos amigo, no estés triste...- dijo Everest un poco triste por el comentario de Kraw, pero luego se le ocurrió una gran idea. -Quieres que te ayude a conseguir te un amigo?-

-Amiga Everest conseguir mas amigos para Kraw?- pregunta Kraw.

-Everest, no tenemos tiempo- dijo Chase molesto.

-Vamos Chicos, ay que ayudarlo, recuerden, no hay trabajo dificil para un Paw Patrol- dijo Everest dándole una sonrisa de confianza a sus amigos.

-Agh, de acuerdo, iremos con tu lobo- dijo Chase refunfuñando. -Rocky, vigila la máquina, cualquier cosa nos avisas-

-Claro- respondió Rocky amablemente.

Y así el equipo de cachorros emprendieron una búsqueda de amigos para este lobo prehistórico. El primer candidato fue un Mamut lanudo adulto, pero no les fue muy bien, este termino huyendo al ver a Kraw, ya que seguía siendo un depredador. El siguiente fue un Perezoso gigante, este a diferencia del Mamut no huyo, em cambio solo ignoro a los cachorros, pues estaba comiendo, comiendo y comiendo. Los siguientes eran una manada de Tigres dientes de sable, una mala idea, pues estos intentaron atacar a los cachorros para comérselos, pero Chase terminaría usando su megáfono para ahuyentar a los tigres con el sonido, un gran plan, pero Kraw seguía sin amigos.

-Porque los animales prehistóricos son tan antisociales?- pregunta Tracker caminando junto con sus compañeros.

-No están tan evolucionados- respondió Zuma a su lado.

-Al menos los tigres dientes de sable trabajan en equipo- dijo Rubble sonriendo, luego todos lo miraron molestos. -bueno, no-

-Eso es! Y si le conseguimos una manada a Kraw?- pregunta Skye felizmente.

-No... Manada acaba de hechar a Kraw- dijo Kraw al cabizbajo con Everest a su lado.

-Y eso como paso?- preguntó Everest.

-Líder dice que Kraw ser muy débil... Ahora Kraw no tener manada- respondió el lobo triste.

-Eso es terrible- dijo Skye acercándose al lobo para acariciarlo.

-Oh oh, chicos, el reloj se detiene!- grito Rocky al darse cuenta de que el reloj estaba Haciendo sonidos raros.

-Ay dios, Everest, tenemos que irnos ya!- dijo Marshall viendo a su pareja.

-Bueno... Adiós Kraw, tenemos que irnos...- dijo Everest abrazando al lobo. -Estoy asegura de que conseguirás amigos algún día-

-Kraw estar agradecido con Everest- dijo Kraw mientras se le salia una lágrima de su ojo.

Everest dejo de abrazar a Kraw, luego fue con sus amigos, los 8 se reunieron en un circulo, entonces el Reloj se detuvo, la fecha que ahora marcaba era "11 de Enero de 164.000.000 a.c - 02:27 PM".

-Me lleva la...!- grito Chase sin poder terminar su oración, pues la esfera de energía apareció nuevamente y se los llevo a una época aun mas antigua a la era del hielo.

-Kraw esta Solo, triste y confundido- dijo el lobo asombrado de lo que había visto, luego suspiro y se puso a caminar sin rumbo.

Kraw caminaba, sin saber a donde ir, el solo quería llegar a tener un amigo, no quería estar solo, quería estar acompañado, y al parecer su sueño se cumpliría.

Justo a lo lejos vio a una criatura desconocida, Kraw nunca había visto nada similar antes, esta criatura era alta, caminaba en 2 patas, sin nada de pelo en su cuerpo, en cambio estaba cubierto con piel de animal, sin duda alguna, Kraw estaba impresionado, después se puso a seguir a la criatura para saber que era.

Luego de unos minutos caminando, la criatura llego a un acantilado, al fondo de este había un Rio. Kraw que estaba a lo lejos se fue acercando para saludar a esa misteriosa criatura, pero en ese momento la criatura resbaló con la nieve, estuvo a punto de caer al rio de agua congelada, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, Kraw llegó hasta donde estaba el, lo agarro de su abrigo con el hocico y tiro de el, alejando a la criatura del acantilado y poniéndola a salvo, Kraw había salvado a esa criatura.

-Bestia... Salvarme?- preguntó la criatura tirada en la nieve mientras veía a Kraw.

-Que ser tu?- pregunta Kraw mientas se acercaba al ser.

-Yo ser... Gro- dijo la criatura mientras acercaba su mano al hocico de Kraw.

-Gro poder ser mi amigo?- pregunto Kraw al sentir las caricias.

-Gro poder ser amigo de Kraw!- dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie, luego empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Kraw.

Y así, El Lobo Kraw encontró a su nuevo amigo humano, convirtiéndose así, en el primer Can en ser domesticado, y todo gracias a esa hembra que casi lo mata y a todos su amigos... Hablando de ellos, a donde los habra llevado el reloj? Supongo que tendremos que ver eso en el siguiente capitulo~

 **Continuará...**


	8. porque tienen plumas?

11 de Enero de 164.000.000 a.c - 02:27 PM

En medio de una gran selva, yacía una abundante vegetación de plantas desconocidas, todas de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores. Y justo en medio de esa selva, una esfera de energía aparece, dejando a 8 cachorros en medio de esas plantas desconocidas.

-Y ahora... Donde estamos?- pregunta Rocky desde un arbusto.

-Pues... Parece una selva...- responde Tracker mientras miraba uno de los arboles.

-Una selva enorme!- dice Skye mirando alrededor, y sintiéndose pequeña ya que todo se veía mas grande de lo normal.

-Eeeeh Chicos.. Porque el Cielo es de ese color?- pregunta Rubble mientras miraba el cielo, este era de Color rojizo.

-Wow, se ve increíble- dijo Zuma mirando también el cielo.

-Bueno, estamos en una selva el doble de grande con un cielo rojo, estaremos en el Futuro?- pregunta Everest saliendo de los arbustos mientras le quitaba las Hojas a su gorro.

-Si es el futuro debe ser uno muy contaminado y radiactivo- dijo Marshall mientras se comía una de las frutas que trajeron de el era del hielo.

-No estamos en el futuro, es el pasado, el Reloj decía A.c- dijo Chase mientras se acomodaba la gorra y veía el aparato, este estaba apagado, así que no podía ver que fecha era.

-Cachorros, tengo una idea- dijo Skye dando un paso al frente. -Ruaff Alas- ladro activando de esta forma sus alas y propulsores. -Iré a la sima de esos arboles para ver mas del panorama-

-De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado- dijo Chase dando su aprobación.

-Así sera- respondió Skye siendo propulsada a las alturas, a los pocos segundos llego a la sima de esos árboles, sin embargo, una criatura voladora termino chocando con ella. -Hey, que fue e... Oh demonios- dijo Skye al ver quien estaba frente de ella, era un Pterodáctilo Baby, pero a diferencia de uno ficticio, este estaba cubierto con Plumas color purpura, luego este le dio un graznido a Skye y se fue volando. -... Ugh?-

-Skye, que paso?!- preguntó Chase desde abajo, al no tener señal pues no podían usar sus collares, así que tenía que gritar.

En eso Skye descendió, y con una voz temblorosa dijo: -Vi... u~un... p~pterodáctilo...-

-Mande?- preguntó Rubble mirando para arriba, después todos los cachorros hicieron lo mismo, viendo así una parvada de varios pterodáctilos emplumados, grandes y pequeños, de todos colores y sabores, sin duda una escena digna de ser admirada.

-Creó que se donde estamos...- dijo Tracker asombrado. -Vamos a seguirlos!- dijo emocionado, después uso los cables de su mochila para ir tras las criaturas.

Luego de eso el resto cachorros se fueron corriendo tras de el; Skye en vez de correr se fue volando, pero chocando con unos cuantos arboles; Marshall se tropezó varias veces con unas rocas random que había en el camino; Rocky se mojo con un charco que estaba de casualidad en el suelo; y Rubble casi se atora entre dos arboles. Una experiencia algo dolorosa para cada uno de los perritos :v

Después de unos minutos, Tracker llego a un acantilado, justo en donde la zona de vegetación terminaba, pero lo que vio ahi lo dejo maravillado. El resto de cachorros llegaron, cansados y golpeados, sin saber que había encontrado el Chiwawa, al ver, quedaron muy asombrados.

-Wow... Es increíble...- dijo Chase admirando el hermoso paisaje, justo enfrente de ellos había una gran cantidad de especies extintas de dinosaurios: Triceratops, Velociraptors, Apatosaurus, Pterodáctilos, y para el gran final, un Gran Tiranosaurio, cada uno de estos eran muy diferentes a como los imaginaban, pues en vez de imponentes reptiles, parecían Pollos enormes, pues estaban llenos de plumas, no de escamas.

-Porque tienen Plumas?- pregunta Rubble un poco confundido.

-Ni idea... Al parecer nos mintieron- respondió Rocky igual impactado.

En eso, el lugar donde estaban los cachorros se rompió, al estar en un acantilado terminaron cayendo, una caída de 10 metros de altura, lo bueno era que hasta abajo había una zona lodosa, la cual amortiguó la caída de los cachorros, pero también llamo la atención de los Dinosaurios que estaban a lo lejos.

-Ay...- Se quejo Marshall intentando parase, pero al tener lodo en sus patas termino cayendo otra vez, y no solo el, los demás tenían el mismo problema.

-Demonios- dijo Chase sin poder pararse, pero en eso, un grupo de Velociraptors se fueron acercando a los caninos. -No puede ser-

Uno de los feroces predadores Rugió, esto mientras se iba acercando a los cachorros lentamente. Los 8 perritos intentaron ponerse de pie, pero nuevamente la zona lodosa les impedía hacerlo. Sus corazones iban acelerando, estaban aterrados, no querían morir devorados. En eso, un Velociraptor puso su garra en la pata de Marshall, y tiro de ella.

-No!- grito el dálmata al sentir eso, cerro sus ojos y apretó los dientes, pasaron unos segundos y no ocurrió nada mas... Al abrir sus ojos, vio como los raptores ayudaban a sus amigos a salir del lodo.

-Wow, gracias- dijo Everest agradecida con los dinosaurios.

Uno de ellos sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y movió su garra como diciendo: "De nada"

Después de eso, los demás dinosaurios de la zona se fueron acercando, los mas grandes se mantenían lejos, mientras los mas pequeños y de tamaño mediano estaban mas cerca. Todos miraban a los cachorros con curiosidad, nunca habían visto nada similar, era increíble.

-Vaya... Esto da miedo- dijo Zuma algo incomodado.

-Aja- asintió Skye con el mismo sentimiento.

Después de eso, Chase se acerco a uno de los raptores para agradecerle: -Hola, soy Chase, y ellos son mis amigos, les agradecemos que nos hallan salvado- dijo mientras tomaba la garra del reptil/ave.

El Dinosaurio sonrió, luego miro a sus compañeros y les dio un rígido, todos en el lugar empezaron a Rugir y a graznar, desde el temible Tiranosaurio hasta el pterodáctilo más pequeño, como si estuvieran felices, esto solo hizo confundir mas a los cachorros. ¿Porque los Velociraptors salvaron a los cachorros? ¿Que están festejando? ¿Porque los carnívoros y los herbívoros conviven? ¿Porque no se comieron a los cachorros? Y lo mas importante, ¿porque tienen plumas?

 **Continuara...**


	9. Dino-Comunidad

**_Alola Usuarios, es momento de que les explote la cabeza, este capitulo fue hecho junto con Napo y con Marcogalmich, si, se que me han estado ayudando mucho últimamente, pero para mi es un honor poder recibir ayuda de dos escritores muy buenos, ya habiendo dicho esto, comencemos._**

Los cachorros se encontraban en una zona Rocosa cerca de donde estaban los dinosaurios. Marshall tenia activado su cañón de agua Puntando a sus compañeros, los cuales seguían cubiertos de lodo.

-No seas tan brusco- dijo Rocky preocupado del agua.

-Tu tranquilo- dijo Marshall despreocupado, luego un chorro de agua Salió expulsado con fuerza del cañón, los 7 cachorros quedaron empapados, pero limpios de lodo. -listo-

-Chale- dijo Rocky meneando su cuerpo para secarse y quitarse el agua.

-Tampoco fue tan malo- añadió Skye a su lado.

A lo lejos estaban 2 de los raptores mirando la curiosa escena, era increíble que uno de los visitantes tuviera un Tercer brazo escupe agua de la espalda.

-Roar?- le pregunto uno de ellos a su compañero.

-Roooooar- susurro el otro impactado.

-Ro Ro Ro Roar- dijo el otro.

-Rrrrrrrr... Roar- respondió el otro dando la vuelta para irse.

 **Un Rato Después...**

Uno de los Velociraptor de antes venia de la selva, usando un pedazo de corteza de árbol como Trineo, el cual llevaba varias Frutas y Verduras prehistóricas, como Brócolis gigantes, Manzanas ácidas, Lechugas moradas, Sandías diminutas, Patatas espinosas o Nueces de Roca. Luego el Raptor puso el trineo de corteza enfrente de los cachorros, hizo una reverencia y retrocedió.

-Creen que somos dioses o algo así?- le pregunto Tracker a Everest susurrando.

-Ni idea- respondió Everest encogiéndose de hombros, luego tomo una de las salidas diminutas y le dio una mordida. -Mmmmmm es deliciosos!!-

-enserio?- preguntó Chase tomando una Manzana ácida, luego la mordió, el sabor como dice su nombre era ácido, como las frutas de Kraw pero con manzanas. -vaya, sabe genial-

Luego cada uno de los cachorros tomaron unas de las Frutas y verduras, todas estaban deliciosas, hasta las patatas espinosas, solo tenían que quitárselas y listo. Los dinosaurios presentes miraban con curiosidad a los cachorros.

-Pueden dejar de vernos?- preguntó Zuma con una sandía pequeña en su hocico, después de esto todos los dinosaurios se dieron la vuelta apenados.

-Nos obedecen... Creo que si somos dioses- sonrió Tracker al ver de lo que podía ser capas. -Hey tu, Aerodactol- dijo llamando a un pterodáctilo, este se acerco a el y se puso firme. -puedes darle un paseo a Marshall?-

-Espera, que?- pregunta el dálmata sin entender.

El Pterodáctilo asintió a la orden de Tracker, luego agarro a Marshall del chaleco con el pico y lo subió a su lomo, luego extendió las alas y se lo llevo al cielo.

-Vaya, no creí que lo haría- dijo Tracker apenado, esto mientras sus compañeros lo miraban molestos.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, Marshall disfrutaba su viaje, le debería de dar miedo pero era una experiencia genial ser paseado por un Pterodáctilo. Desde lo alto se podía ver todo el panorama, la selva, un volcán activo a unos kilómetros, unos cráteres de azufre, etc etc etc.

-Wow, esto me gusta- dijo Marshall alegremente, el pterodáctilo dio un graznido mientras cerraba los ojos complacido de poner servirle al Poderoso dálmata caído del cielo.

-se ve que le gusta, quiero intentar- dijo Rubble mirando a uno de los Triceratops, luego se le acerco. -puedo subir a tu espalda?- preguntó con ternura.

El Triceratops lo tomo del chaleco y lo subió a su lomo, luego empezó a correr con el Bulldog arriba. El resto de los cachorros tuvieron la misma idea.

Skye se subió a otro pterodáctilo, Chase se monto en el Tiranosaurio, Rocky y Zuma en un Apatosaurus, Tracker y Everest en 2 Velociraptors, algo bastante divertido para los cachorros, y al igual que el pterodáctilo de Marshall, estos dinosaurios también estaban felices.

Después de eso, los cachorros estuvieron TODO un día con los dinosaurios emplumados, cada uno de los cachorros aprendía mas acerca de esta comunidad cretácica, al parecer el Tiranosaurio se encargaba de proteger a todos los habitantes junto con los Triceratops, mientras los Apatosaurus, Velociraptors y Pterodáctilos se encargaban de buscar comida suficiente para todos, y como dijo Tracker, al parecer los dinosaurios trataban a los cachorros como dioses, que curioso, no es así?

 **Esa Misma Noche...**

Ya era muy tarde en este pequeño pueblo, el color rojizo del cielo había cambiado a un Morado intenzo. Los dinosaurios habían juntado mas comida para la cena de toda su comunidad mas la de los dioses cachorros. Marshall había encendido una fogata con Ramas que Rocky y Rubble habían recolectado, esto era curioso para los dinosaurios, los cuales nunca habían visto fuego. Después de eso todos disfrutaron su Cena, tanto los cachorros como los dinosaurios estaban felices de compartir este momento tan memorable.

En eso Chase se puso de pie enzima de una roca mientras sostenía un Plato hecho con una roca con agua, como una copa.

-Roar Roar Roar, Ro Ro, Roar Ro, Rar... Eeeeh... Roar?... Mmmm Roar! Roar Ro, Ror... Roar Roar... Roar- dijo el Pastor Alemán alzando el plato de roca, los demás cachorros hicieron lo mismo con las suyas, los dinosaurios por su parte no sabían para que, pero lo terminaron haciéndolo igual.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto Skye confundida.

-Ni idea- respondió Chase algo apenado y avergonzado con sus amigos.

-Bueno, ahora que cenamos, supongo que es momento de dormir, no- pregunto Rocky bostezando.

En eso uno de los Velociraptors se puso enfrente de los cachorros y les hizo una señal con las garras como diciendo: "no se muevan, tenemos una sorpresa" (bueno, no así pero similar :v), después de eso El dinosaurio agarró del suelo una cáscara de las nueces roca y un palo, luego camino había sus compañeros dinosaurios.

-Que están haciendo?- pregunto Everest algo confundida.

-No se, pero me da miedo- respondo Marshall algo incomodado.

En eso el Velociraptor empezó a golpear la cáscara con el palo de forma rítmica, detrás de el estaba un Triceratops golpeando el tronco de árbol para seguirle el ritmo, y mas atrás estaba el Tiranosaurio usando las lianas de una rama como si de una guitarra se tratase, y así el resto de dinosaurios usaron un elemento de su entorno para genera esta curiosa melodía.

-Están... Tocando musica?- pregunto Skye impactada.

-Si... Así es- respondió Zuma sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de ese conjunto de sonidos melódicos.

 _(Voy a poner el soundtrack de PVZ 2, esque no encontré algo que me pudiera ser de ayuda ;-;)_

 **Un Rato Después...**

Bueno, ya era hora de dormir, todos los dinosaurios emplumados ya estaban durmiendo, a excepción del Tiranosaurio, este se encontraba patrullando la zona para procurar que no hubiera intrusos. Mientras tanto los cachorros ya estaban acostados, los 8 yacían en una cama hecha de hojas de arboles enormes, a diferencia de los dinosaurios, los cachorros observaban el cielo estrellado.

-porque hay mas estrellas que en bahía aventura?- preguntó Rubble con las patas bajo la cabeza.

-Será porque estamos a millones de años de diferencia?- pregunto Rocky con sarcasmo.

-Ooooh... No entiendo- dijo Rubble pensativo.

-Lo que pasa es que todas esas estrellas Ahora están Vivas y activas, mientras que en bahía aventura ya están extintas y ya no generan luz, entiendes- explico Rocky mientras un átomo aparecía a un lado de su cabeza.

-Ah ya veo, eso significa que nuestro sol podría extinguirse algún día?- pregunto Rubble algo asustado.

-Sip, pero nosotros ya estaremos 3 metros bajo tierra para cuando eso ocurra, así que no te preocupes- respondió Rocky bostezando.

-Rocky, Rubble, mejor callen se y admiren este hermoso paisaje- dijo Chase suspirando mientras seguía observando las estrellas.

Poco después de eso los cachorros se quedaron profundamente dormidos; Marshall y Everest se abrazaban; Skye se había acurrucado con el pecho de Chase; Zuma, Rocky, Rubble y Tracker habían usado unas hojas como cobijas, y así los 8 descansaron para pasar la noche~


	10. Dioses Cachorros

Ah pasado la noche en el cretácico, por alguna razón las noches son mas largas, hasta el amanecer dura una hora.

-Ya me aburrí, que lento es el sol!- se quejo Skye ya despierta mientras mira el horizonte.

-Como sea- dijo Chase. -Rocky, como va el Reloj?- pregunta mirando al mestizo.

-*bosteza* sigue apagado...- respondió medio somnoliento.

Uno de los Velociraptores aparece, hace una reverencia y dice tímidamente: -Ro... Ar... Roar, Roar Roar, Roar... Roar-

-En español, por favor- pregunta Chase volteando a ver al raptor.

-Roar...?- preguntó un poco confundido.

-Chase, no seas mal educado, el pobre no puede comunicarse como nosotros- dijo Skye regañando a su novio, después se acerco al dinosaurio. -Dime, acaso quieres que vayamos a ver algo?-

-Roar Roar!- el Dinosaurio asintió felizmente, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Vamos!- dijo Skye llendo tras el Velociraptor, Chase fue con ella, dejando solos a los demás cachorros dormidos.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron a una planicie de piedra con muchas rocas al rededor, grandes y pequeñas, en medio de este lugar había un circulo pintado con lodo, Como de unos 2 metros de circunferencia.

-Que sera este lugar?- pregunta Skye aun sin entender porque el Raptor los había traído.

-Roar Roar Roar, Roar... Roooooar- decía el dinosaurio haciendo unos movimientos con las garras, primero señalando las rocas grandes y luego al circulo. -Roar?-

-Que nos quera decir?- pregunta Chase poniendo una pata en su mentón.

El Ave/Reptil se dio una palmada en la cara, obviamente eso no fue lo que quiso decir, luego de eso tomo un poco de lodo del suelo, se acercó a una roca de las grandes y empezo a dibujar algo en ella: lo que ponía era una especie de estructura alargada y alta, como si de un monolito se tratase.

-Ya veo... Quiere que construllamos algo para ellos... Para que nos recuerden como los dioses que somos!- respondió Skye por fin entendiendo lo que el Velociraptor quería decir.

-Roar!- afirmo el Raptor saltando de alegria.

-Pero no somos dioses- le susurra Chase a Skye, pero esta le tapa el hocico.

-Shhhhh...- dice Skye. -Claro que ayudaremos en la construcción de la torre... Y de hecho... Tengo una idea- dijo en voz baja imaginando el futuro resultado.

 **Un Parde Horas Después...**

-Bien, muchachos, los dinosaurios nos han pedido la construcción de una torre para honrarnos como dioses, están de acuerdo?- explicaba Skye caminando de lado a lado usando una rama como un bastón.

-Yo ya quiero irme- dijo Everest ignorando a Skye. -Rocky, como va el Reloj?-

-Pues... Apagado, creo que tenemos tiempo antes de que vuelva a encenderse- respondió Rocky poniendo el reloj en su garra y girándolo como si de un balón de Basketball se tratase.

-Ah mi me gusta la idea, así ellos podrán recordarnos... No como a Kraw, Debimos dejarle algo- dijo Rubble en tono triste.

-Y es por eso por lo que construiremos una torre de roca!- dijo Chase animando a su equipo.

-Si, por los dinosaurios!- dijo Zuma alegremente.

-Dino Power!- dijo Tracker alzando su pata.

-Hagamoslo!- dijo Marshall poniendo cara desafiante.

-Paw Patrol listo para la acción!- Dijeron todos al unisono intentando imitar a su líder Ryder.

Y así los 8 cachorros, con la ayuda de los dinosaurios hicieron una construcción rocosa en forma de torre, primero colocaban rocas alargadas en el centro, en la parte inferior de la construcción ponían rocas mas grandes y redondas para dejarlo todo en su lugar, y en la parte superior pusieron 3 rocas planas acostadas, al parecer... Estaba tomando la forma del cuartel cachorro!

-Se ve feo...- dijo Rocky algo inconforme con el resultado.

-Lo mismo digo pero pior es nada- dijo Marshall acercándose a su creación, metió una pata al charco de lodo que había a un lado y luego plasmo la figura de su pata en la estructura, como una especie de firma.

El resto de cachorros hicieron lo mismo, colocando cada uno la marca de sus patas con el lodo, al final la estructura no solo se parecía al cuartel, sino que ahora tenia 8 patas plasmadas en ella.

-Roar Roar!- los dinosaurios presentes rugieron de alegría, ahora tenían algo para recordar a los dioses cachorros y tener pruebas de su existencia a futuras generaciones de dinosaurios emplumados.

-Se ve que les gusto, eh- dijo Tracker viendo lo felices que estaban todos.

Uno de los pterodáctilos se acercó a Chase, tomo su pata y empezó a sacudirla mientras graznaba contenta.

-No hay de que, Doña pterodáctilo- dijo Chase agitado por el agradecimiento de la hembra.

En eso se empezó a escuchar el sonido del reloj que indicaba que era momento de irse, nuevamente las fechas cambiaban, y otra vez de forma aleatoria.

-Chicos, es hora de partir- dijo Rocky mostrando el reloj.

-Ok, me parece bien- dijo Skye contenta, luego volteo a ver a los dinosaurios. -les agradecemos a todos por ser tan hospitalarios y amigables con nosotros-

-Adiós, y espero que no se extingan- dijo Rubble sonriendo.

-Adiósito! Tengan cuidado con el volcán que esta aquí junto!- dijo Marshall señalando la zona donde había visto el volcán.

-Yo espero que no los agarre la Glaciación antes de tiempo- dijo Everest dando unos pasos atrás.

-Cuiden se de los asteroides- dijo Zuma riendo entre dientes.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir, Good Bye!- fue lo único que Tracker dijo.

-Adiós a todos! Y gracias!- dijo Chase acercándose a los demás.

-Roar! Roar! Roar! Roar!- decían los dinosaurios despidiéndose de las poderosas deidades caídas del cielo.

El reloj se detuvo, la fecha que ahora marcaba era "3 de Marzo 1483 - 6:12 PM", luego la característica esfera de luz apareció y se llevó a los cachorros, dejando nuevamente una nube de humo blanco.

Todos los dinosaurios voltearon a ver el monolito resien construido, hicieron una reverencia y dieron un rugido, en nombre de sus dioses todo poderosos.

 **Mil Años Después...**

Era una mañana muy tranquila, el sol salía de entre las montañas como siempre, y en una pequeña cueva pegada a una montaña, yacía una hembra Velociraptor cargando un racimo de flores silvestres, pero no estaba sola, pues tenía que despertar a su cría.

-Taed... Despierta...- decía la Velociraptor tratando de despertar a su cría.

-Madre, dejame dormir...- se quejó el pequeño Raptor de plumas rojas, pues no se quería levantar de su cama de paja.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a rezar a la torre cachorro- dijo la madre moviendo al pequeño.

-Mamá, ya te dije que no creo en eso, y dudo que los dioses cachorros hallan existido- dijo Taed ya despierto, ya no puede seguir durmiendo.

-Ah Chase no le gustara tu actitud, muchachito!- dijo la Velociraptor tomando un pedazo de madera con forma de chancla, luego le dio un golpe a su hijo en toda la cabeza :v

 **Un Rato Después...**

-Odio venir aquí- dijo el raptor de antes con un Chichón en la cabeza.

-Vamos, tampoco es para tanto- dijo su madre cargando el Racimo de flores que tenía anteriormente.

-Como sea...- dijo Taed cabizbajo. En unos minutos llegaron a una zona rocosa, en medio de esta había un monolito de rocas, con las marcas de 8 patas plasmadas en el, sólo que algo borrosas debido al deterioro. -Mamá, y estos "dioses cachorros" que se supone que hacían?- pregunta Taed mirando la torre de rocas.

-Bueno... Ellos cayeron del cielo, nuestros antepasados les ayudaron y alimentaron, y los generosos dioses les enseñaron muchas cosas que eran imposibles- decía la madre explicando mientras ponía las flores como ofrendas y hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto. -Sus nombres eran: Chase Dios de la Protección, Marshall Dios del Fuego, Skye Diosa de los Cielos, Rubble Dios de la Tierra, Zuma Dios del Agua, Rocky Dios de la Sabiduría, Tracker Dios de la Naturaleza, y Everest Diosa de la Guerra... Todo lo que tenemos se lo debemos a ellos- término de decir mientras ponía una garra en el hombro de su hijo Taed.

-Suena interesante pero sigo sin creer en ellos- dijo Taed rodando los ojos.

-Como quieras, solo ten en cuenta que Chase te protege de todo mal, y Rocky te da inteligencia para tomar buenas decisiones, entiendes- dijo su madre con tono dulce.

-De acuerdo... Tratare de creer- dijo el pequeño sonriendo, luego abrazo a su madre, esta correspondió el abrazo de su hijo.

Al parecer la Antigua comunidad de dinosaurios emplumados a evolucionado, ahora son aun mas civilizados, han logrado mejorar su lenguaje, y aun conservan sus viejas costumbres, esperemos que la Era del Hielo tarde en llegar, no queremos que se arruinen todos los avances que han logrado como especie.

Y a los cachorros... como les estará llendo en 1483? Esperemos que no los agarre la peste negra Muajajajaja (Ok no).

 **Continuará...**


	11. El pasado de Barkingburg

3 de Marzo 1483 - 6:12 PM...

Un gran bosque de árboles de Roble, un lugar perfecto para descansar después de una aventura en egipto, era del hielo y el cretácico, sin embargo este bosque era muy MUY tenebroso y sombrío, la espesa niebla bloqueaba la vicion, lo que probocaba que cualquiera que entrara se perdiera, pero parece que eso no es obstáculo para nuestros 8 cachorros.

Como ya es costumbre, una esfera de energía aparece y deja a toda la patrulla, ahora en este misterioso bosque.

-Vale, ahora donde estaremos?- pregunta Skye poniéndose de pie con sus ojos rodando por el mareo.

-El reloj decía algo de 1400... No se que, seguro es una epoca de reyes o princesas o que se yo- respondió Rocky igual poniéndose de pie, luego miro el reloj y vio que estaba apagado así sin mas. -esta cosa como que se apaga a ratos-

-Espero que no se le allá acabado la batería o algo así- dice Rubble mirando un árbol, debido a la neblina.

-Estamos aquí- dice Everest dándole la vuelta a Rubble. -Ahora... Que hacemos?-

-Yo sugiero ir a buscar a alguien de autoridad, ya saben, un rey o tal vez una reina- sugirió Marshall saliendo de entre la neblina.

-y que nos encierre en un templo así como hizo Abasi?- pregunta Chase inconforme. -yo sugiero ir a un pueblo, probablemente los aldeanos nos ayudan, quien me apoya?- pregunto seriamente, pero solo Skye y Rubble levantan las patas.

-y quien me apoya?- pregunta Marshall, a lo cual Everest, Zuma, Tracker y Rocky levantan sus patas.

-Gana Marshall, Let's Go!- dijo Tracker empezando a caminar a la neblina y perdiéndose. -Este pues... A donde vamos?-

 **Un Rato Después...**

Los 8 cachorros se pusieron a caminar juntos por el frondoso bosque, solo veían arboles, arboles y mas arboles, lo bueno es que la neblina ya estaba desapareciendo pero aun así estaban perdidos por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Están seguros que esta es una epoca de reyes?- pregunta Zuma ya cansado. -Digo, seguro hay otra parte parecida a este lugar, no creen-

-Tienes razón pero la verdad es dificil saber, por eso decimos que puede ser la edad media- respondió Chase caminando enfrente de todos usando el cetro sagrado de Ra como una antorcha, debido a que de este emanaba luz.

-Saben, esto me recuerda a Game Of Trones, solía verlo con Jake sipre jaja- dijo Everest sintiéndose como en una historia de fantasía.

-Solo faltan dragones Jajajaja- dijo Skye riendo.

Después de que los cachorros siguieran caminando y caminando, por fin lograron salir del bosque, y bueno, lo primero que encontraron fue un poblado, con casas de paja y madera, en este habían varias personas hablando entre ellas, vestidas con ropas viejas y maltratadas, sin duda eran aldeanos.

-vaya, que bonito se ve esto- dijo Rubble al ver el pueblo de reojo, pese a ser de noche, pintaba bien.

-Bueno, ya llegamos aquí, sera mejor ver que nos encontramos- dijo Zuma caminando hacia al poblado, pero nada mas acercarse vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido. -Chicos, miren esto!-

-Que necesitas Zu... ma...- dijo Chase acercándose a su compañero labrador, lo que este le mostró fue un letrero, el cual tenía como leyenda "Poblado del reino de Barkingburg", lo que confirmaría que estaban en la Edad Media.

-Barkingburg?- pregunta Marshall. -al parecer es mas antiguo de lo que pensé- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Vaya, esto debe... *cof cof* ser interesante...- dijo Rocky Tosiendo, esto mientras se daba un golpe en el pecho.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Skye entrando al poblado con sus compañeros.

Las calles eran de tierra, lo único que separaban las casas eran palos mal puestos, habían Perros lobo merodeando la zona, no se veían agresivos pero si algo intimidantes, y al igual que egipto, los habitantes veían extrañados a los cachorros, esto es por sus mochilas y vestimenta.

-Odio cuando se nos quedan viendo- susurro Tracker incomodo por la situación.

Pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando unos hombres con armaduras aparecieron y rodearon a los caninos, con espadas y Arcos.

-Déjà vu- dijo Everest rodando los ojos.

 **Unos Minutos Después...**

Los guardias habían capturado a los cachorros, les colocaron grilletes en sus patas, todas conectadas con cadenas, y a donde los estaban llevando? Pues al castillo del rey de Barkingburg, era impresionante y aterrador.

-Marshall, Te voy a matar si nos meten a otro templo- dice Chase mientras era jalado junto a los demás.

-Lo siento- respondió el dálmata mientras le salía una gotita de sudor de su frente.

-Chicos, ya no... *cof cof* peleen- dijo Rocky poniendo su pata en su hocico para toser.

-Te sientes bien?- pregunta Everest mirando al mestizo algo preocupada.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien- respondió bajando la cabeza.

-Silenciaos caninos!- dijo uno de los guardias apuntándoles con el arco.

-Porque nadie nos trata bien?- pregunta Skye susurrando.

-Los dinosaurios eran mas educados- dijo Rubble gruñendo.

Después de una larga caminata por el castillo, llegaron a un salón parecido al del faraon Abasi, solo que en este caso había un hombre sentado en el trono del centro, tenia un gran abrigo holgado color marrón, una corona dorada, y en sus manos sostenia una espada contra el suelo, parece ser un Rey.

-Lord Eduardo, estos perros llegaron a invadir el reino, solicitamos su permiso para ejecutarlos- dijo uno de los guardias jalando la cadena de los cachorros.

-Al menos no es un templo- dijo Zuma riendo.

-A ver! Antes de que digan algo, dejenos explicar, ok- dijo Chase dando un paso al frente poniendo su frente en alto.

-Dejen hablar al Misterioso Perro Marrón- ordeno el Rey Eduardo levantando la mirada, dejando ver que tenía una gran barba.

-Gracias... Nosotros somos viajeros, nos perdimos y tenemos que salir de aquí, pero necesitamos comida y un lugar en donde dormir antes de partir- dijo Chase con un tono de voz serio.

-y exactamente a donde irán viajeros?- preguntó el Rey con curiosidad.

-Se supone que iríamos a nuestra ciudad bahía aventura, pero por error llegamos aquí- respondió Skye dando un paso al frente también.

-Interesante... Y que harían a cambio de darles Alimento y Refugio?- pregunta el Rey parándose de su trono, al estar de pie se veía mucho mas alto e intimidante.

-Haremos lo que sea, su magestad- dijo Marshall haciendo una reverencia, los demás cachorros hicieron lo mismo esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Dime Cachorro, eres el líder de tu manada?- pregunto el hombre usando su espada para señalar a Chase.

-Así es, mi nombre es Chase, para servirle- respondió el pastor mirando hacia arriba.

-Bueno Chase, les voy a dar cobijo a tus amigos- dijo el Rey agachándose. -pero antes tienes que hacer un trabajo importante-

-Haré lo que sea, solo digalo- respondió Chase algo fastidiando.

-Mira... En las colinas lejanas de Barkingburg, hay unas cuevas, en ellas se esconde... Sofia!- esto ultimo lo dijo seriamente, como si fuera muy importante.

-Sofia?- pregunto Chase sin poder creerlo, tapando su hocico para evitar reír. -y esa Sofia que se supone que es?- pregunta en tono burlón.

-Sofia es... Una Dragon- respondió el Rey cerrando sus ojos. -Tienes que ir a matarla, y cuando lo hagas tienes que traerme su cabeza, entendiste?-

-Que cosa?- pregunta Chase aterrado de lo que dijo el sugeto.

-Dijo Dragon?- le pregunta Marshall a Rocky.

-Si, eso parece... *cof cof*- respondió Rocky tosiendo nuevamente, se veía mal.

En eso uno de los guardias se acerco con una armadura, una espada y una ballesta, todo especial para perros, se la entrego a Chase haciendo una reverencia.

-Con ella podrás enfrentarte a Sofia, tus amigos estarán en el castillo, pero tienes que cumplir con tu misión si quieres que ellos estén a salvo- explicaba el Rey poniéndose de pie y caminando a su trono para sentarse en el nuevamente.

-Oigame Sr, no puede mandar a un Perro cachorro a matar a un dragón, eso no esta bien, hombre- se quejo Skye un poco molesta con la propuesta.

-Entonces tu iras a acompañarlo- suguirio el Rey señalando a Skye con la espada.

-Que yo que?- pregunta Skye confundida.

-Tu iras a acompañar a tu compañero para matar a Sofia, pero como eres una hembra débil te daremos algo más fuerte para pelear- dijo el rey haciendo una señal con su mano para que uno de los guardias trajera algo.

-Débil?!- pregunto Skye ya con una vena hinchada por la rabia.

En eso el guardia regreso, lo que tenia ahora era una rama de madera de Roble, con una piedra brillante en un extremo, se la entrego a Skye e hizo una reverencia una vez mas.

-Ese es el Báculo místico de Blue Heard, con el podrás enfrentarte a Sofia junto a tu compañero- dijo el Rey en tono serio.

-Vamos a ver...- dijo Skye dándole vueltas al palo brillante, después apuntó hacia una de las columnas del castillo, pero lo único que provocó fue una pequeña luz de energía. -No sirve- puso cara de cansancio.

-Mmmh... Creo que perdió su energía...- dijo el Hombre de la corona pensando. -Creo que tienen que ir con Albert primero-

-Quien?- preguntaron todos al unisono.

-Albert es un hechicero bastante poderoso, el podrá ayudarlos con el báculo- añadió el Rey Eduardo con determinación. -lo van a encontrar a las afueras del reino, pasando el bosque y el gran Rio-

-De acuerdo, iremos con ese Albert- dijo Chase sonriendo, luego puso su pata derecha en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. -Gracias, su majestad-

-Gracias a ustedes cachorros, les deseo suerte, y no se preocupen por sus amigos, ellos estarán aquí hasta su regreso- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de apoyar su espada nuevamente contra el suelo.

Luego de eso los guardias le retiraron los grilletes a los 8 cachorros, Chase procedió a ponerse la armadura, mientras Skye usaba el Báculo para atacar al aire, como practicando unos movimientos o algo así.

-Estoy nerviosa- dijo la Cockapoo un poco insegura.

-Lo lograran, confiamos en ustedes- dijo Rubble acercándose para despedirse de sus amigos.

-Tengan cuidado- dijo Marshall suspirando, después abrazo a Chase.

-Esl haremos- dijo Chase correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo.

-Suerte muchachos... *cof cof*- se despidió Rocky tosiendo otra vez.

-Oye, tu deberías descansar, creo que ya te pillo un resfriado- dijo Everest dándole una palmada al mestizo en la espalda.

-No me siento bien- dijo el algo débil.

-Nosotros cuidaremos de ti- dijo Zuma poniendo su pata en el hombro de Rocky. -ustedes dos ya pueden irse- se despidió de Skye y Chase.

-Bueno, ya vámonos- dijo Skye dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Adiós Chicos, volveremos pronto- se despidió Chase de sus compañeros, después se fue a acompañar a Skye.

-Good Bye!- se despidió Tracker moviendo su pata de lado a lado. -Esperó encuentren a Albert- dijo sonriendo.

Y así Chase y Skye irían en busca del Hechicero Albert para darle poder al báculo, y de esta forma enfrentarse a la dragona, Sofia.

 _(Chase tiene el Cetro Sagrado de Ra, probablemente lo use para pelear XD)_


	12. Desvelando la verdad

Los cachorros que se habían quedado mientas Skye y Chase estaban fuera, se estaban entreteniendo en los aposentos del Rey Eduardo, Zuma y Marshall peleaban con espadas reales, Everest y Tracker se probaban ropa de la época, Rubble para variar estaba comiendo, los cocineros reales le habían hecho un banquete solo para el, y Rocky se encontraba en la biblioteca, aunque parecía mas un santuario, leyendo sobre caballeros, dragones y princesas, cosa que a Rocky le aburría pero al estar en una época antigua, todo le era nuevo, ya que eran cosas que nadie de su época había leído, como una obra pérdida de la historia o algo así.

-No! No me mates!- decía el dálmata Marshall siendo perseguido por Zuma y su espada, pasando justo detrás de Rocky.

-Hey... *Cof* dejen de correr con eso- se quejo Rocky aun atento a su lectura, sin embargo esa molesta tos seguía irritándole la garganta, sintiéndose aun peor que antes. -*Cof Cof Cof*-

-Rocky, seguro te sientes bien?- pregunta Marshall acercándose al Mestizo, pero después se alejo un poco al ver que el pelaje de su amigo tenía unas cuantas manchas algo inusuales.

-Este pues... Creo que te esta pasando algo muy grabe- dijo Zuma sujetando un Escudo, ya que Marshall aun tenía la espada en las patas.

-Tengo algo malo?- preguntó Rocky inclinando su cabeza, to preocupado.

-Ven con nosotros- Marshall sujeto a su amigo de una pata, Zuma hizo lo mismo y se lo llevaron a un lugar donde pudieran ayudarle, en menos de un minuto encontraron a una de las sirvientas que se encargaba de la limpieza, así que fueron con ella a ver si sabía algo. -Disculpe, mi amigo no se siente bien, sabe que ocurre?- pregunto el Dálmata.

-Claro- La sirvienta se dio la vuelta para ver al cachorro, pero después de verlo detenidamente fue retrocediendo poco a poco. -Ayuda!! Un Infectado en el castillo!!- grito toda aterrada, luego salio corriendo. -Aaaaah!!-

-Eskiusmi?- pregunto Zuma sin entender que estaba pasando.

En eso varios guardias aparecieron y se llevaron a los tres a un lugar seguro, en este caso una habitación algo alejada del salón principal, había cama, Muebles, y hasta una ventana, todo bastante normal, sin embargo los guardias habían dejado encerrados a los 3 cachorros.

-Dijeron que soy un... *Cof Cof* infectado?- pregunta Rocky acostándose en la cama, retorciéndose con las patas en la barriga.

-No estoy entendiendo nada- susurra Marshall mirando toda la habitación de reojo.

 **Mientras tanto muy muy profundo en el bosque...**

El Pastor Alemán y la Cockapoo se encontraban caminando Rio arriba, ya estaba cerca de la cabaña de ese tal Albert. Chase tenia preparada su espada por si acaso, mientras Skye sugetaba el báculo, pero sería inútil ya que no tenía nada de poderoso.

-Tu crees que el Hechisero Albert quiera ayudar?- pregunta Skye mirando el cielo, viendo como las nubes grises tapaban la luz de la luna. -y no debimos de salir mejor en la mañana?-

-Primero: yo digo que si, no creo que se niegue a ayudar- responde Chase. -Segundo: si, debimos salir en la mañana pero al Autor de este Fanfic se le olvido ese pequeñisimo detalle- dijo en un tono burlón mientras le guiña un ojo al lector.

-Ah, Como sea, mejor apresuremonos- sugirió la cachorra aumentando la velocidad debido a que había escuchado el cantar de unos grillos.

Después de una media hora de Recorrido lograron llegar a una cabaña, la cual se encontraba lo suficientemente alejada del poblado, pero sin salir de los limites del reino, esta cabaña parecía estar construida con Rocas, madera, un poco de barro, y plantas, así todo mal hecho.

Chase se acercó, y tímidamente decidió tocar la puerta, los dos retrocedieron un poco y se prepararon de lo que sea que vaya a salir de esa puerta. La puerta de madera se fue abriendo poco a poco, dejando ver mas del interior, pero, quien recibía a los cachorros no parecía ser un hechicero.

-Holi :3- saludo un pequeño Pastor Belga Malinois, con pelaje marrón claro y oscuro. -que los trae por aquí, viajeros?- pregunto el inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Este...- dice Chase sus saber que responder, pero después se pone firme tratando de mantener la seriedad. -Buscamos a Albert, el Hechisero, sera que podamos hablar con el?-

-Lo siento pero Mi dueño Albert no se encuentra... Fue a ver a su doctor por unas complicaciones de salud... Yo soy Káiser y estoy a cargo! Ruaff Ruaff!- ladro el cachorro emocionado.

-Me lleva, ahora que hacemos? Albert era el único que podía recargar esta cosa- dice Skye mostrándole el Báculo al pequeño Káiser.

-Ah, ustedes deben ser Skye y Chase, entren, les daré lo que necesitan- dijo el pastor moviéndose a un lado, los dos cachorros entraron al recinto, estaba algo desordenado y sucio, todo normal hasta ahí. -Quien tomar Té?... Ruaff! Té por favor!- ladro el cachorro, en eso una tetera y unas cuantas tazas aparecieron de la nada, estas se quedaron flotando al rededor del pequeño.

Skye y Chase se miraron de reojo, el pastor dio un paso al frente, tomo una de las tazas de Té y se la tomó.

-Káiser, supongo que ya sabes que hacemos aquí, no?- pregunta Chase.

-Desde luego, se quienes son y de donde vienen- responde Káiser tomando Té. -Vienen del futuro, un futuro tecnológico y moderno, han viajado por tierras desérticas, gélidas y salvajes, quieren regresar a su hogar pero no pueden ya que su único medio de trasporte esta descompuesto, y ahora tienen que acabar con la vida de un Dragón para que el Rey Eduardo no los asesine... O me equivoco?- preguntó mirando a los dos cachorros con ojos desafiantes.

-Si... Así es...- dijo Skye con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza. -Este... Quieres ayudarnos con esto?- le muestra el Báculo.

-Claro, Skye- agarra el artefacto con sus poderes telepáticos y lo atrajo. -Mmmm... Creo que tengo el hechizo perfecto por acá...- se acerca a su librero, luego tomo un libro color rojo y lo abrió. -A ver... Recharging!!- grito con el báculo en las patas. -Oh, espera, ese no es... Ah, este si!... Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!...- no pasa nada. -Oww... Ese tampoco...-

-Seguro que sabes lo que haces?- pregunta Chase.

-Claro, pero Albert es quien sabe mas de esto...- dijo Káiser revisando el libro. -Ya lo encontré!- deja el libro en el suelo y sugeta el báculo con las dos patas. -Per barbam Troglodytarum pennasque phoenicem, telum potestatem auferri draco!!-

(Se supone que tenia que rimar)

El báculo empezó a brillar con un intenzo color morado, ya estaba recargado, ahora Skye podrá usarlo sin problema.

-Aquí tienes, usalo con cuidado- dijo Káiser entregandole el artefacto a la cachorra.

-Gracias, ahora...- se da la vuelta y le dispara una rayo de luz a una de las tazas de Té, esta recibió el impacto y se destruyó, expulsando pedazos de porcelana y Té caliente por todas partes. -Genial, supongo que tendré que practicar mas-

-Hey! Te dije que con cuidado! La magia es una fuerza inestable que no se tiene que tomar a la ligera, podrías lastimar a alguien- decial el pastor belga regañando a la Cockapoo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenada.

-Además, aun tienes que aprender unos hechizos, te recomiendo leer esto- le entrega una hoja a Skye, en esta venían unos cuantos hechizos en latín, los cuales le ayudaran a realizar todo tipo de ataques.

-Muchas gracias, tendré cuidado- dijo ella guardando la oja en su mochila.

-Bueno, gracias por todo Káiser, ahora necesitamos irnos- dijo Chase dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

-Esperen- Káiser se muestra preocupado. -Se esta haciendo muy noche, este bosque es peligroso cuando la oscuridad lo invade, les recomendaría quedarse aquí hasta mañana-

-Mmmm... No lo se, preferiría ir a matar a esa tal Sofia de una vez- respondió Chase.

-Vamos amor, no creo que sea tan malo, además, no se sabe que puede haber allá afuera- dijo Skye tratando de convencer a su pareja. -Por favor-

-Se los pido, me siento un poco solo ahora que Albert salio- dijo Káiser un poco apenado. -Saben que? Si se quedan... Les mostrare a Ryder- sugirió el cachorro.

-Como? A Ryder?- pregunto la pareja de cachorros con curiosidad.

-Claro, su dueño Ryder, un chico de 10 años, muy bueno, y dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea, era su cumpleaños el día del accidente, y... El esta... Preocupado por ustedes- decía Káiser alegremente, pero, con un aire de misterio.

-Enserio puedes mostrarnoslo?- pregunta Chase todo emocionado.

-Que si- respondió el pastor rodando los ojos.

-pues si, nos quedaremos, y espero no nos mientas- dijo Skye accediendo a la propuesta del cachorro.

-Bueno, pongan se cómodos, yo tengo que hacer algo importante- añadió Káiser caminando de nuevo al librero. Skye y Chase dejaron en un rincón todo lo que tenían; el báculo mágico, el cetro sagrado de Ra, y sus mochilas, después los dos se pusieron en medio de la habitación. -Bueno... Es hora...- agregó Káiser acercándose con el libro. -Astral Trium peregrinatione, peregrinatione tempore, ne in futuro nobis: vide quid est!!-

(Otra vez tenia que rimar :v)

En eso, el lugar empezó a desvanecerse, las paredes se iban destrullendo, el techo se hizo pedazos, y el suelo se estaba separando, todo quedo completamente blanco, los tres cachorros se encontraban en un lugar vacío.

-Esto me recuerda al Pixelador- dijo Skye recordando algo que vio en una caricatura.

-Ah mi me recuerda a cuando Calamardo se quedó Solo... Solo... Solo...- dijo Chase fingiendo hacer eco con su voz.

-Ustedes solo esperen- dijo Káiser mirando hacia arriba, el lugar se empezó a trasformar de arriba para abajo, ahora estaban en medio del patio de los Paw Patrol, se podía ver el cuartel y las casitas de los cachorros en sus lugares. -Este es su hogar, no?-

-Si, estamos en... Bahía Aventura!- respondió Skye corriendo hacia el cuartel, de la puerta de este salio el chico Ryder, se veía algo triste, demasiado a decir verdad. -Ryder!- grito Skye saltando hacia su dueño, pero término por atravesarlo, la cachorra callo dentro del cuartel toda confundida, al darse la vuelta solo vio a Ryder caminando, alejándose del sitio.

-Ryder?- pregunto Chase inclinando la cabeza.

-Chase, nosotros sólo estamos viendo el futuro, no estamos interactuando con el, nadie puede vernos pero nosotros a ellos si- explicó Káiser mirando hacia el océano.

-Ah como lo que paso en esa película de Fantasmas navideños!- añadió Chase recordando esa película que vio la pasada navidad.

-Si, algo así- dijo el Pastor Belga.

-Creí que estábamos realmente aquí...- dijo Skye acercándose con desilusión.

-Saben algo cachorros?- pregunta Káiser. -Estado viéndolos por mucho tiempo, no acostumbro ver como es el futuro, dice Albert que podría ocasionar cosas malas, pero ahora que el se fue me eh tomado la libertad de ver estos tiempos, cuando vi que habían viajado en el tiempo, me propuse a buscarlos, tanto pasado como futuro, eh visto cosas asombrosas para ustedes cachorros, pero... No puedo decírselos que les depara en su siguiente aventura, ustedes tendrán que averiguarlo solos en este viaje- el cachorro se veía sereno y relajado, llenando de determinación a Chase y a Skye.

-Eso es genial, pero yo quiero ver a mi dueño- dijo Skye llendose al lugar, estaba caminando hacia la misma dirección a la que se había ido Ryder.

-Ay Skye- dijo Chase suspirando.

-Ruaff!- ladro Káiser hacia el horizonte, los tres cachorros se habían teletransportado a la veterinaria de Katie, donde se suponía que seria la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ryder. -de nada-

Del local salio Katie, tenia el móvil en las manos intentando llamar a los cachorros, se veía preocupada y angustiada. -Vamos, Contesten... Chase, Marshall, Rocky, alguien?!-

-Hola Katie!- saludo Ryder llegando a la clínica. -Oye, creo que los cachorros olvidaron que hoy es mi cumpleaños...- mete las manos en sus bolsillos, luego miro a Katie, la cual se veía nerviosa. -Todo bien?-

-Si... Eso solo que...- se acerca a la puerta y la abre, dejando que Ryder viera la decoración que ella y los perritos habían hecho. -Te habíamos planeado una fiesta sorpresa, pero... No se donde están los cachorros, no puedo comunicarme con ellos-

-Que?- pregunta Ryder sorprendido y alegre, pero, lo ultimo lo dejó dudoso. -Espera, no puedes llamarlos?- Saca su PawPad e intenta llamarles, pero no tiene éxito. -Ellos nunca se desconectan... Algo anda mal-

Todo esto ocurría mientras Chase, Skye y Káiser seguían observando, espectantes y ajenos a los que estaba pasando, Chase y Skye bajaron la mirada, tratando de no ver a su querido dueño tan preocupado.

-Ruaff!- ladro Káiser una vez mas, se había hecho de noche, Ryder patrullaba toda la ciudad en su todo terreno, tratando de buscar a sus perros, sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, pensando en que todo esto pasará, pero todo era inútil.

-Pobre Ryder...- dijo Skye tratando asimilar lo que veía.

-Su dueño esta muy preocupado por todos, cada minuto que el no paso con ustedes fue una tortura, hasta el punto de... Enloquecer- dijo Káiser cerrando los ojos. -Ruaff!- ladro otra vez, el tiempo cambio nuevamente, ahora se encontraban dentro del cuartel Paw Patrol, ahi mismo estaban Ryder y Katie, ya habían pasado varios días desde que los cachorros habían desaparecido, por lo que Ryder no podía aguantar más tiempo sin sus mascotas.

-Ryder, deja eso! No funcionara!- decía Katie tratando de convencer a su amigo de que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura.

-Voy a volver en el tiempo para recuperarlos, se que funcionara, se que lo hará!- decía Ryder atornillando un aparato con forma cubica, parecía un especie de Reloj.

-Ya te dije que es una tontería, no puede ser posible que intentes algo tan ridículo- decía Katie regañándole. -Yo me largo, has cambiado mucho, ah mi también me dolió perder a los cachorros... Pero te conportas como un irresponsable...- se fue limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Agh- se quejo el chico golpeando la mesa con su mano... En eso el reloj se encendió, estaba cambiando las fechas de manera aleatoria, al igual que el Reloj que Tracker encontró en la selva en su momento. -Si... Si!- dijo Ryder tomando el reloj en sus manos, este género una esfera de energía, llevándose a Ryder del lugar.

Todo quedo en un silencio absoluto, Chase y Skye estaban atónitos, era increíble, el Reloj fue creado por Ryder!

-Entonces... Estamos aquí por el?- pregunto Chase volteando a ver a Káiser.

-No puedo decirles eso cachorros, solo les mostré lo necesario...- respondió Káiser caminando hacia la salida. -Ruaff!- Ladro el cachorro por ultima vez, en eso un montón de futuras escenas fueron apareciendo enfrente de los cachorros, cada una peor que la anterior; el alcalde Humdinger logró desprestigiar a la Bahía y darle una pésima reputación; Sid y Arrby asaltaban y robaban Barcos y pueblos con mas frecuencia; Danny X se amputó las 2 piernas tras una acrobacia bastante peligrosa; Jack cerro el centro de SnowBoard por falta de presupuesto y mantenimiento; la ciudad de Puplantis fue destruida y la raza de los Sirena-Can se extinguió; y Sweetie logro robar la corona exitosamente, convirtiéndose en la reina del Barkingburg moderno, causando problemas económicos, políticos y sociales debido a su falta de liderazgo, llevando el reino a la ruina.

De pronto todo se detuvo, todo eso desapareció, llevando a los tres perros nuevamente al Barkingburg Medieval.

-Bueno, eso fue todo lo que quería mostrarles, su presencia en su ciudad es vital para que todo este en orden, así que, es necesario que vuelvan a su época, viajeros- decía Káiser caminando a una silla para subirse en ella y sentarse.

-Pues... Muchas gracias por mostrarnos nuestra ciudad nuevamente, trataremos de regresar lo mas pronto posible- dijo Chase asintiendo con la cabeza, luego dio un bostezo.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir- dijo Skye caminando había un trapo viejo que estaba ahí y se acostó en el. -Buenas noches- bosteza.

-Descansen cachorros!- dijo Káiser. -Ruaff!- las luces, o bueno, velas que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron, quedan completamente a oscuras~

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo Barkingburg...**

Rocky, Marshall y Zuma seguían encerrados en esa habitación tan extraña, la situación del mestizo estaba empeorando, ahora su pelaje tenia unas cuantas manchas muy extrañas, y no dejaba de toser con mucha fuerza.

-Que le estará pasando?- pregunta Zuma tomando la pata de su amigo mestizo.

-Ni idea, parece una tos fuerte- respondió Marshall dando un diagnóstico algo pobre debido a que no tiene su equipo médico.

En eso alguien entro por la puerta, era un hombre, estaba vestido enteramente de negro, tenia un delantal de cuero, un sombrero de ala ancha, un bastón con un rejoj de arena, y en su espalda cargaba un Pedestal pequeño de madera con unos tubos de ensallo, pero lo mas destacable de su apariencia era su máscara, era la de un pájaro negro con 2 ojos de cristal, dándole un aspecto algo aterrador.

-Diganme... Quien tiene la peste?- pregunto el misterioso hombre acomodando su sombrero con su bastón~


	13. Separación

-Diganme... Quien tiene la peste?- pregunto el misterioso hombre acomodando su sombrero con su bastón.

-La peste?- preguntaron Marshall y Zuma al unisono mientras se miraban mutuamente.

-pues si, por eso me pidieron que viniera- dijo el hombre acercándose. -Mi nombre es Bennett, y soy un medico de la peste negra, me dijeron que había un infectado y vine a sanarlo...- voltea y mira a Rocky, después lo toca en las costillas con su bastón. -supongo que es el-

-Supongo, a estado muy mal las ultimas horas, desde que llegamos no a parado de Toser y quejarse- respondió Marshall poniéndose a su lado.

-Ay mi Panchita- se quejaba el mestizo. -Digame que tengo Dr!-

-Que la peste- respondió Zuma al lado del tipo.

-Mmm... Un momento, y vosotros porque no están como el?- preguntó Bennett mirando al Dálmata y al Labrador.

-No deberíamos?- preguntaron los dos.

-Supuestamente deberían estar como el ahora mismo... Amenos que sean inmunes- dijo Bennett mirando a los dos de reojo.

-Eso creo- dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Oiga, si va a curarme o no?- preguntó Rocky aún en la cama.

-Oh si, cierto- se disculpó el tipo retirándose el pedestal de su espalda con todas sus sustancias médicas.

-Bien, tendremos que comprar una lapida después de esto- le sugirió Zuma a Marshall, a lo cual este empezó a reír.

Paso un rato, en el cual Bennett medicaba a Rocky con todo lo que tenia, a los ojos de los cachorros, parecía que no podía hacerlo, que en realidad no estaba curando a Rocky, pero Bennett sabia lo que hacia, habra que confiar en el. Cuando termino, guardo todas sus cosas y metió a Rocky a las cobijas para que estuviera bien abrigado.

-Bien, mi trabajo aquí termino- dijo el caminando a los otros dos cachorros, luego les dio un frasco con una sustancia verde. -No olviden darle esto cada 5 horas, en unos días estará como nuevo-

-Esta seguro que se curara?- pregunta Marshall inclinando la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, no soy como los otros médicos- respondió el.

-A que se refiere?- preguntó Zuma.

-Oigan, vosotros viven en una cueva? Esta región esta repleta de médicos como yo, sin embargo todos ellos no son capases de curar la peste, lo único que hacen es adelantar la muerte de las personas... No como yo, Todos los medicamentos que uso son muy efectivos, todos diseñados y preparados por su servidor, por eso el rey me pidió que viniera, para curarle la enfermedad a su amigo- respondió Bennett mientras se ponía de pie. -Bien, yo paso a retirarme, un gusto conocerlos cachorros- va a la salida y se va.

-Bien, adiós!- se despidió Marshall.

-Bye!- se despidió Zuma. -que agradable sujeto-

-Sip, al menos ya no tendremos que conseguir una lapida- dijo Marshall mientras iba a una silla y se subía en ella, luego bostezo. -No se tu pero yo tengo sueño-

-Vale, tu duerme, yo estaré viendo el cielo- dijo el labrador viendo por la ventana.

-Diviertete, y buenas noches- dijo Marshall acurrucandose para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 **Al día siguiente, en la cabaña de Káiser...**

Ya era de Día, Káiser salio de su cabaña y se estiro mientras bostezaba, luego camino hacia un árbol y con algo de dificultad bajo unas manzanas, listas para comerse. En eso, Skye y Chase también salieron de la cabaña, ya preparados para continuar su camino.

-Adiós Káiser, gracias por la información y el hospedaje- decía Chase acercándose al pastor belga.

-No es nada- respondió el cachorro aún en lo suyo, luego se volteo y le entregó unas manzanas para el camino a los dos. -Buena suerte-

-Gracias- agradecieron los dos, después se fueron por donde llegaron y continuaron su camino.

Káiser suspiro y fue a su cabaña, se sentó enfrente de la puerta y se quedo mirándola, como esperando a que algo o alguien entrara por ahí.

 **Un rato después...**

Chase y Skye continuaban caminando, el pastor veía todo el bosque con detenimiento, mientras Skye practicaba con su báculo.

-Vamos a ver... Esto es dificil de pronunciar- decía sujetando la hoja que le había dado Káiser. -Fulgur Ignis!- apunta a un árbol con el báculo, este disparo una ráfaga de fuego que término haciéndole un agujero considerablemente grande al tronco. -Ouh...-

-Oye, con mas cuidado, este lugar es muy hermoso para que estés haciendo eso- Chase la regaña por haber hecho eso.

-Perdón, solo estoy aprendiendo- respondió ella dando una leve risita. -Por cierto, cuanto falta?-

-Según el mapa, faltan unos kilómetros mas- respondió Chase mirando un mapa que tomo prestado de la cabaña de Káiser.

-Ay bueno, aunque ya estoy cansada- dijo ella ya con ganas de detenerse.

-Esta bien, vamos a descansar un rato- Chase se detiene y deja sus cosas a un lado de un tronco y se sienta a su lado, Skye hizo lo mismo y se sentó con el.

-Gracias...- dijo Skye acomodándose, luego miro a su pareja. -Oye, que haremos si todo sale mal?-

-Eh? Porque lo dices?- pregunto el.

-Bueno, vamos a enfrentarnos con una dragóna, tu apenas saber usar esa cosa y yo aun no se como manipular esta completamente- dijo refiriéndose a la espada que Chase tenia y a su báculo.

-Oye, también tengo esto- respondió sacando de su mochila el cetro sagrado de Ra que se robo de Egipto.

-y eso sabes usarlo?- preguntó Skye arqueando una ceja.

-Pues... No, pero si tenemos suerte le lanzamos un rasho en la cara jeje- dijo apuntando con el a otro árbol, el cetro se encendió y disparo un rayo de luz a el, este y otros arboles de ahí cerca terminaron hechos añicos. -Alv...-

-Con razón Abasi tenia esa cosa encerrada en el templo- Skye traga saliva al ver de lo que es capas.

-Si, igual podría servir- la guarda en su mochila.

-Si si- Skye se pone de pie nuevamente. -iré a practicar con esta cosa, a ver que puedo aprender- se va del lugar a una zona con menos arboles.

Chase por su parte también se puso de pie, sólo que el empezó a practicar son su espada, la verdad era algo complicado, pero poco a poquito fue agarrándole el modo, al igual que Skye iba aprendiendo nuevos hechizos y ataques con el Báculo de Blue Heart.

 **Unas horas mas tarde...**

La hora había llegado, Skye y Chase llegaron a las colinas donde supuestamente estaría la dragona Sofia, los dos cachorros estaban aterrados, pero decididos a hacerlo.

-Me puedes recordar porque hacemos esto?- preguntó Skye un tanto nerviosa.

-Para que el Rey Eduardo no nos mate ni a los demás- respondió Chase también algo nervioso.

-Ah ya, lo había olvidado- Skye cierra los ojos y suspira. -Bueno, debemos hacer esto...- empieza a caminar con dirección a ellas, Chase va tras la Cockapoo y los dos escalan hasta llegar a una cueva, al entrar en ella, vieron que el suelo estaba repleto de huesos, pero no humanos, sino de animales, como venados o vacas.

-Uy se ve que le gusta comer- dijo Chase tomando un cráneo de lo que parecía ser... Un perro, al darse cuenta de esto lo tiro, pero el sonido del impacto provocó que se hiciera un eco dentro de la cueva, seguido de un rugido.

ROOOOOAAAAAR!

-Oh no...- Skye mira al fondo y de la oscuridad se asoma una figura, era Sofia, esta tenía las escamas de su cuerpo de color azul muy oscuro, con unos ojos Morados brillando, unas cadenas rotas en el cuello y con fuego color Azul emanando de su hocico.

-Ay diosito...- Chase empuña su espada dispuesto a atacar, corrió hacia Sofia y de un salto logro subir a su lomo, la dragona intento quitárselo de encima pero el pastor estaba agarrado fuertemente, sin embargo no duró mucho, pues la bestia dio un movimiento brusco, provocando que Chase callera al suelo.

Skye al ver esto empuño el báculo y se puso cara a cara con la criatura. -Fulgur Ignis!- apunto el báculo y este disparo nuevamente una ráfaga de fuego, impactándole a la dragona en uno de sus ojos, dejándola tuerta.

La Dragona ya molesta inalo profundo y le escupió fuego a Skye, esta género un especie de Escudo de energía con el báculo, deteniendo el ardiente ataque, lo que no se esperaba era que Sofia usara su cola para golpearla, mandando a afuera de la cueva donde quedó K.O.

Sofia camino hacia ella pero entonces sintió que algo la golpeaba por la espalda, al voltearse, termino recibiéndo un rayo de luz en toda la cara, chamuscándole gran parte de esta. Chase había usado el cetro sagrado de Ra, sin embargo este ya estaba algo dañado, habían usado gran parte de su poder. Chase se puso el cetro en la espalda y saco la ballesta que le habían otorgado.

-Vamos! Ya no tienes nada más?!- pregunto con unos ojos de furia. Sofia camino con dificultad hacia el, inalo, preparada para lanzar otro ataque, pero en eso Chase disparo a su otro ojo, dejándola ciega. Ya con ella distraída por el dolor, la rodeo y subió nuevamente a su lomo, ya ahí uso la espada para atorar las cadenas que tenia y sujetarla, Sofia ya estaba muy debilitada, por lo que no podía oponer mucha resistencia.

En eso Skye entró nuevamente a la cueva, solo que tenia el cuerpo entero prendido en fuego, solo que este estaba de color rosa, apunto su báculo con dirección al pecho de la dragona y con un susurro dijo: In Nihilum Redigere...

El báculo expulsó un rayo de energía mucho mas intenzo que el del cetro sagrado de Ra, Sofia gruñía de dolor, pero sus agónicos rugidos fueron apagándose gradualmente. Cuando el rayo se detuvo, Skye pudo ver como el torso de Sofia tenía un gran agujero, hechando humo y escurriendo sangre color verde. El cuerpo callo al suelo, Chase retiro la espada de las cadenas y bajo de la dragona muerta.

-Dios, eso estuvo fabuloso!- dijo guardando la espada, el cetro y la ballesta en su mochila, pero al mirar a Skye, se quedo sin palabras.

-Eso te parece?- preguntó ella aun cubierta en ese fuego rosado.

-Si...- Chase se sonrojo al ver a su pareja de esa forma. -Wow, te vez tan... Ardiente-

-Dime algo que no sepa 7u7- Skye se sacude, apagando el fuego sobre ella.

-Bueno, no importa, sera mejor que nos llevemos esto- El pastor camina hacia el cadáver de la dragona, toma su espada y la levanta, para luego dejarla caer sobre su cuello, degollándola por completo, aunque término ensuciando se con algo de sangre.

-Jeje, deja te ayudó con eso- Skye apunta el báculo a la cabeza. -Levitato- esta empieza a flotar, facilitándole el trabajo de transporte a los dos.

-Gracias...- agradeció Chase riendo, luego se fue junto con Skye al castillo del rey Eduardo, contentos de haber cumplido con la misión.

 **Un rato después en el castillo...**

Los cachorros ya estaban almorazando, al igual que la noche anterior, los cocineros reales habían preparado un banquete, esta vez para todos, incluyendo a Rocky, el cual ya no se sentía enfermo.

-Esto es delicioso- dijo Tracker masticando una pierna de pavo.

-Mejor que la fruta del jurásico?- preguntó Marshall.

-Eeeeh... Nah, esa esta mas deliciosa- respondió el chihuahua riendo.

-Por cierto, a que hora llegaran Skye y Chase?- pregunta Everest.

-Sepa, a lo mejor se los comió un caimán- respondió Zuma tomando vino de una copa, aunque luego lo escupió. -Eww creí que era agua de Uva- deja la copa a un lado.

-No creó, lo mas probable es que ese tal Albert les hubiera ayudado y ya estén de camino- dijo Rubble ya llenito por comer mucho.

-Esperemos- dijo Everest igual de llena, recargándose en su silla.

-No se preocupen, conociendo a esos dos, tal vez se pudieron haber quedado en una cueva haciendo... Cositas- dijo Rocky simulando con sus patas el acto sexual.

-Eww que asco!- Marshall le arroja su copa de vino, pero Rocky la esquivo.

-Ok perdón- se disculpó mientras rascaba su cabeza.

En eso se escucho un fuerte sonido proveniente del salón principal, todos en el lugar fueron corriendo para ver que pasaba, menos Rubble, el cual no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo físico. Al llegar al lugar vieron a sus dos amigos, enfrente de la cabeza de Sofia en el suelo, justo a los pies del Rey.

-Misión cumplida!- dijeron los dos haciendo una reverencia.

-Esto nunca me lo espere- menciono Everest sin poder creerlo.

-Muy buen trabajo, me alegro que por fin esos molestos dragones allan desaparecido- dijo el Rey satisfecho por el trabajo de los cachorros.

-Espere... Que?- preguntó Chase sorprendido. -Eso significa que esa era la última dragón en existencia?!-

-Efectivamente, por mucho tiempo hemos combatido contra ellos, llegando a eliminar a gran parte de ellos, y ustedes, nos han ayudado a erradicar con la última que quedaba- respondió el Rey mirando hacia arriba, viendo cráneos de dragones colgados en el techo.

-Ay no, con razón en nuestro tiempo no existen- dijo Skye algo molesta y triste.

-Chale, extinguimos a los dragones, y ahora que?- preguntó Chase mirando la cabeza.

-Tengo dos preguntas a esto...- dijo Tracker. -Eso significa que en México las serpientes emplumadas existían...? Y si es así, las abran matado igual?- pone una pata en su mentón, pero en eso el dálmata termino dándole un Zape.

En eso el Rey se puso de pie y se acerco a los dos cachorros, estos no sabían porque pero terminaron haciendo una reverencia enfrente de el. Este tomo su espada y la coloco en el hombro derecho de Chase, y luego el izquierdo.

-Te nombró Sir Chase, destructor de Dragones- dijo el asintiendo, luego fue con Skye e hizo lo mismo. -y a ti, te nombro Lady Skye, hechicera canina-

Los dos cachorros alzaron la mirada, agradecidos de haber recibido esos títulos tan geniales de parte del Rey Eduardo del Barkingburg medieval, esto mientras los demás miraban todo muy atentos.

-Vaya, esto es maravilloso...- dijo Rocky sonriendo por sus amigos, pero en ese momento se escucho el sonido del reloj entendiéndose, el mestizo y lo tomo y vio las fechas cambiar. -Chase, siento arruinar esto pero ya debemos irnos- se acerca a el y le muestra el aparato.

-Oh miércoles... Bueno, es hora de irnos chicos... Fue todo un honor conocerlo su magestad, pero, es momento de partir a nuestro destino- dijo el quitándose la armadura, luego se la dio a un guardia junto a su espada y la ballesta.

Skye ni quería pero tubo que entregar el báculo, ya hecho esto fue con sus compañeros.

-Nos vemos majestad, que tenga un buen gobierno!- se despidió Marshall.

-Su tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara nieta será una buena princesa!- se despidió Rubble.

-No tenia que matar a todos los dragones!- sale Zuma todo molesto.

-Adiós, y felicite al tal Bennet de mi parte!- se despidió Everest.

-Me Piro Vampiro- dijo Tracker fingiendo acento castellano.

-No olvide vaciar las basinicas de la habitación donde me encerraron, están todas wakareadas!- dijo Rocky riendo.

Todos los cachorros se fueron, y los guardias cerraron la gran puerta del castillo.

-Son los invitados mas raros que e tenido...- fue lo ultimo que dijo el Rey Eduardo, volviendo a apollar su espada contra el suelo.

Ya estando afuera del castillo, Rocky tomo nuevamente el reloj y lo encendió, las fechas estaban aun cambiando, por lo que te dirían que esperar a que se detuviera por completo.

-Ustedes que época creen que siga?- preguntó Marshall temeroso por su siguiente aventura.

-La verdad no lo se, pero será lo que tenga que ser, y lo superaremos, como equipo- respondió Chase, tomando la pata de su compañero.

En eso el reloj se detuvo, sin embargo, no marcaba ninguna fecha, se quedó completamente en blanco.

-Eh? Que pasa?- Rocky la revisa un poco de frente, pero vaya susto se llevaría cuando el reloj empezó a soltar chispas y pequeños destellos, provocando que callera al suelo.

-Oh no, que pasa?- preguntó Everest retrocediendo.

-Creó... Creo que va a explotar!- grito Tracker exaltado.

El reloj se detuvo y dejó de sacar chispas, Rocky se acercó a el, pero, tal y como dijo Tracker, el aparato explotó, el radio del impacto fue de 4 metros a la redonda, distancia en la que estaban los 8 cachorros, cada uno de estos fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, primero Tracker, luego Marshall, después Zuma, seguido de Skye, Rocky, Rubble y Everest, siendo Chase el ultimo en desaparecer...

En el lugar, solo quedaron restos destruidos y chamuscados del reloj, aun sacando chispas, pero... Poco a poco esas chispas fueron apagándose... Quedando en... Nada...

 **Mientras tanto en la cabaña del bosque...**

El Pastor belga Káiser seguía enfrente de la puerta, esperando a que su dueño Albert volviera. El cachorro estaba atento, no le quitaba los ojos de vista a la puerta, pero eventualmente terminaría cansándose, así que se puso de pie, y se fue caminando hacia su cama, pensando en que su dueño tal vez ya estaba muerto o que se yo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar la puerta abrirse. El pastor volteo, y vio a un chico con ropa holgada y maltratada, aun así se veía feliz.

-Albert!- grito káiser corriendo hacia el, saltando sobre sus brazos. -Te extrañe, creí que estabas muerto y tu hermana vendría a cuidar de mi, pero por un mal entendido terminaría en una caja a la deriva!- decía el diciendo incongruencias.

-Oww tranquilo, estoy de regreso...- Albert abraza también a káiser, pero al mirar a la sala, vio uno de sus libros prohibidos. -Káiser... Que te dije sobre ver el futuro?-

-Eeeeh... Ups- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

Bueno, podemos estar tranquilos sabiendo que Káiser y Albert están juntos, pero que pasara con los cachorros? A donde fueron? Y lo mas importante, que harán ahora que no tienen el reloj?

 **Continuará...**


End file.
